The Prized Time Capsule
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty goes to 2006 to pick up a movie for Verne. Later, Marty and Haven head back to 1997 to replace the collection that Kimberly uncovered. Take place right after That '70s Story. Edited Chapters Three and Four to add Hannah Needles
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_December 21, 1986  
1:00 PM PST_

Marty McFly was feeling so nervous, as he was walking over to the Brown's house. It was freezing cold outside, and the sidewalks were too slippery for skateboarding. He was planning on taking a trip to 2006 to pick up a Christmas present for Verne.

He was rather enthralled by how nicely decorated most of these houses were. Only three of the houses didn't have Christmas lights on them. One house belonged to a family of Jehovah's Witnesses, who didn't celebrate Christmas. Then there was this elderly couple who really didn't have a lot of money. The third house was vacent.

He sure couldn't believe he was about to take another time travel trip so soon after having returned from 1975. A few months ago, Marty Jr and Harmony told him how they enjoyed an animated movie called Cars, as they were pretty young. Recently, Verne developed a new interest in cars, so Marty thought he'd enjoy the movie.

He then caught sight of Doc's house, which was decorated beautifully. The pine trees in front of the house had Christmas lights all over them, and on the lawn were Santa Claus and the elves. There were also a series of candy canes lining the walkway. On the house, lights were everywhere - and there was also a wreath above the garage.

As soon as he stepped into the Brown's house, he heard a baby crying. He knew right away that it was Haven, the newest member of the Brown family. It was so strange how he had just spent a whole week in 1975 with the teenage version of Haven. It just felt rather strange to go back to seeing her as a tiny baby.

"Marty, you're here!" Doc gushed, as he ran up to embrace Marty. "Listen, it's very sweet that you want to do something special for Verne. He's been quite a good boy lately, so I think it's wonderful. I really want to warn you to not look up your future self, though. The more time you spend in the future, the more risky it could be."

"Hey, Doc!" Marty protested. "You sent me to a future a few times already, and I've been quite mindful to not look up my own future. I really thought you would be able to trust me by now. I mean, I've been time travelling for well over a year now."

"I'm real sorry, Marty," Doc said, quietly. "Of course I trust you. It's that I know you ran into some problems in the past, when I'd send you to the future." He then began to laugh, as he added, "That just came out sounding rather funny, didn't it?"

"I understand what you mean, Doc," Marty said, as he smiled warmly. "Even our last trip to 1975 had a glitch to it, which your younger self was able to fix. You know, just out of curiousity, I wonder if that movie contains an anthropomorphic DeLorean."

"It would be interesting if it did," Doc replied. "You know, I have grown to become so fond of the DeLorean - and the stainless steel construction is very perfect for making the flux dispersal flow so smoothly. I'm pretty glad to know that the DeLorean will be around for many years, yet. I sometimes really miss the old DeLorean, though."

"Yeah, I felt pretty sad to see the thing get destroyed," Marty said, sighing. "I began to cry almost right away, after I saw the ruins. Of course, I also cried because I just thought I'd never see you again. We had so many adventures in that old car."

"Well, that was the time vehicle that started everything," Doc said, wistfully. "Going by the calendar, it's sure been a little over a year, now - but, from my perspective, it's probably been over ten years. I don't even bother to keep track anymore."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Verne called out, as he ran into the living room. "Oh, hi, Marty! Do you think you might maybe take us to the Y for a little while. We really would like to go swimming. It's too cold to play outside, and we wanted to get out for awhile."

"Maybe a little later," Marty replied, as he ruffled Verne's hair a little. "First I wanted to pick you up a really nice Christmas present. I'm pretty sure you'll like it! So have you and Jules been getting along lately? You haven't been fighting, have you?"

Verne was quiet for a minute, before he finally said, "Yeah, we get along most of the time, even if we might disagree on a few things. If Jules wasn't around, though, then I'd feel very lonely. Sometimes I get jealous of him, because he is smarter in school and stuff - but my parents always tell me that I have my own talents, as well."

"That's my boy!" Doc gushed, as he lifted up Verne and spun him around. "You sure are better at baking than Jules is. Maybe you and your mom could bake a little later this evening. I'm sure whatever it is the two of you make, it will be very good."

Just then, Jules ran ino the room and asked, "Can we make some caramel popcorn balls later today? Those are real good, and we can maybe even put some of on the Christmas tree. Why can't we make some popcorn strings to put on the tree?"

"We really don't want to waste food, honey," Clara replied, as she stepped into the room. She was holding baby Haven, while feeding her. "I sure never liked the idea that food could be used for decoration. There are starving people in this world."

"We can make gingerbread houses, though," added Marty. "There is a way to make confectioner's glue - then the gingerbread houses will just be completely edible. We could then make something that is both pretty and can be eaten. You know, I really hope Dave and Linda can make it home for Christmas - especially Dave."

"It's nice to be able to have a proper Christmas with my family," Doc commented. "I used to get very lonely around Christmas, because I didn't have any close friends to spend the holiday season with. I had friendly acquaintances, but that was about it."

"Why don't we celebrate Hanukkah, too?" Verne asked. "The Jews are so lucky. They have eight days of getting presents. We quite only have one day. Could we celebrate Hannukah next year? I also really the menorah that they use for celebration."

"I sure believe you don't understand what Hanukkah is," Jules replied, laughing. "One of my friends celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas. He has a Jewish mother and a Catholic father. He has that he prefers Christmas, because of all the festivities."

"Yeah, we're not Jewish," Doc replied, "even though a few people thought I was, but Hanukkah sure would not have any meaning to us. It is actually a nice idea to really explore other cultures, though. Maybe next year, your friend could let us come over to celebrate Hanukkah with them. I have to go stop by the hardware store soon."

"Right, and I'm about to take another trip through time," Marty added. As Jules and Verne looked at him pleadingly, he added, "I'm afraid not this time. This trip will be very brief, and I would like to pick up some Christmas presents for you guys."

"Aw, shucks!" Verne muttered, as he was obviously bummed. "Well, I guess having a Christmas present from another era might really be nice, though. As cool as you are, Marty, I have to admit that I already miss your younger self from 1975."

"Oh, we really had plenty of fun back then," Marty said, as he just smiled fondly at Verne. "I remember everything now about our visit back then. I remember feeling very sad when the two of you had to leave. I was very much in tears over it."

"Yeah," Doc added, with an indulgent smile, "and you really wanted me to give you the phone numbers and addresses of everyone - but, for pretty obvious reasons, it was impossible. I was rather at a loss of how to tell you, without revealing that fact about the time machine I was planning. You made things very hard for me, Marty!"

"I'm sorry, Doc," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I had absolutely no idea about the time machine. This time, though, I am heading into the future. Marty Jr and Harmony told me about a movie I think you'd boys really enjoy watching."

"That sounds just awesome!" Verne gushed, as he threw his arms around Marty. "Is it a movie with cars in it? I sure love cars! I sure wish Mom and Dad could purchase a red car one of these days! My best friend's dad has a very pretty red car."

"We don't really need another car," Doc explained, "But we can maybe get you a red car for when you get your driver's license at 16. I know that's still ten years away, in fact - but it's never too early to do some money management to make it possible. Of course, if you put your mind to it - you can accomplish anything. Remember that!"

"I'll see you guys later," Marty said, as he headed out to the garage. He quite knew that Doc meant well, but how could he very sure Verne would still want a red car at sixteen. Kids' tastes tended to change rather frequently, after all. As he headed out to the garage, he began to admire the DeLorean. He really adored that beloved car like a prized treasure, but the car also happened to be very high-maintainence.

As Marty stepped into the car, he set the destination time for June 9 of 2006 at 3:00 PM. It was rather easy to remember that date - as it happened to be the birthday of his favourite actor, Michael J Fox. He smiled to himself, as he drove off to Hill Valley Park. He hoped and prayed that this trip to the future would be without incident.


	2. Chapter 1

_June 9, 2006  
3:00 PM PDT_

Marty's heart was racing wildly, as soon as the DeLorean broke the time barrier. He sure hoped the time machine wouldn't malfunction again. This was actually the very first time he travelled into the future to a year besides 2015 or 2016. He took a trip one week into the future much earlier in 1986, but that hardly counted.

He started to think of how he would purchase the video for Verne. By this year, his future son would only be a small boy - so Marty wouldn't be able to pass for his son this time. Furthermore, if the video store only took payment by thumb - they would find out what his true identity was. He began to wish he had planned this better.

Marty sighed to himself, as he was landing the DeLorean. It was going to be rather tempting to look up his own future, but he really knew how crucial it was to respect Doc's wishes. As he stepped out out of the DeLorean, he headed to the trail.

After nearly five minutes, he caught sight of a family of four. There was a tall man - who actually struck him as being real familiar! With him was a blonde woman, as well as two blonde little girls. He tried to figure out why the man looked so familiar.

The man then ran up to Marty, as he asked, "Excuse me, sir! Are you, by any chance, Marty McFly?" As Marty stared at the man, stunned - he added, "I guess it was foolish of me to take you by sudden surprise like that. My name is Jules Brown."

Marty's jaw was hanging wide. This man looked a little bit like his father, only he had brown hair. It sure felt strange to see the little boy who was only eight back in 1986 as a 27-year-old man with a family. He then figured the little girls would be Harmony and Melody. He previously did meet Harmony as a teenager on several occasions.

"Yeah, Jules, it's me," Marty said, nervously. "I came here to, uh, run an errend. It's just very surprising to run into you like this. So, uh, these girls must be Harmony and Melody?" After Jules nodded, Marty added, "They look real cute and adorable!"

"Thank you," Jules replied, with a warm smile. "Don't tell my younger self this, but my wife's name is Patti. Her family moved to Hill Valley in 1995, and when she showed up in my class the first time - well, let's just say that it was love at first sight."

"Hey, that's just like the way it was with Jennifer and me," Marty gasped, "and with your father, too, of course. So you guys must be out, enjoying the rather beautiful weather? By the way, do you happen to know where the video store would be?"

"Yeah, it's in downtown Hill Valley," Jules explained. "It's located right next to Statler Cadillac. My brother actually works at the store, so you may be in luck. I mean, they only take payment by thumb - so the purchase would be a bit risky. It's sure strange how much technology has advanced within this decade. It's all because of..."

"Because of what?" Marty prodded, as Jules stopped short. "Un, never mind! I guess it's just better that you not tell me." As he caught sight of the girls running up to him, he added, "Hi, Harmony and Melody! How are you? My name is, uh, Alex PJ Fox!"

"Hello, Alex," Harmony gushed, as she threw her arms around Marty. "You sure look like the Martys. Would you, by any chance, happen to be related to them. I've seen some pictures of Big Marty when he was younger, and you look just like him."

"Actually, I'm related to the actor, Michael J Fox," Marty replied, a bit nervously. "He is my, uh, uncle - and I just decided to check out the town a little bit. So what kind of things are you girls into? What would some of your hobbies or interests be?"

"I love Michael J Fox, too!" gushed Harmony. "I quite love the Mind Warped trilogy! I really enjoy listening to music, too. My favourite band is Led Zeppelin, and I love The Trews! I also quite enjoy listening to April Wine - and, of course, our very own Marty McFly is a rather wonderful musician. Do you like listening to Marty McFly, Alex?"

"Yeah, I think I do," Marty replied, rather crytically. "I must say you really have great taste in music, Harmony." Turning to Melody, he asked, "So what about you, Melody? What are some of your interests? Do you and your sister usually get along?"

"Yeah, we're usually very good friends," Melody replied, enthusiastically. "We do fight some of the time, but we do love each very other. I really like a lot of the same things that Harmony likes. We enjoy riding around on our hoverboards. They're very fun!"

Marty sighed, as he realized how lucky his children's generation sure were. By the time hoverboards would finally be invented, Marty would likely be considered too old to ride on one of them. After he took a rather closer look at Harmony and Melody, he realized how pretty they were. Harmony had blue-green eyes, and Melody's were a pure blue.

oooooooooo

Later on, as Marty almost reached the Courthouse Square, he caught sight of a very familiar looking teenage girl - who looked like a younger version of Clara. She realized that the girl was none other than Haven Brown! Technically speaking, Marty just saw her yeserday - but she would actually be over half a year older now.

"Marty?" Haven whispered, as she approached him. "You know, you look so familiar to me. I don't mean to seem so forward, but you really look to me like someone I happen to know. Would your name, by any chance, happen to be Marty?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," Marty whispered back. "I came here from the year 1986 - as I decided to purchase a Christmas present for your brother, Verne. By the way, I decided to use the Alex PJ Fox alias. What do you think of that for a name?"

"I love that name!" Haven gushed. "Well, I hope you don't mind if I decide to join you on your trip to Roy's Video and Music Store. New videos don't come out in VHS tapes, anymore. They come come out in DVDs - so you'll need to get a DVD player, too."

"What the hell is a DVD?" Marty blurted out, stunned. In a quieter tone, he asked, "Is it sort of like a CD for videos? I hope my older self doesn't mind if I borrow from him. I mean, it wouldn't technically be stealing - if the money technically belongs to me."

"Ah, yes, the ethics of forward time travel," Haven replied, laughing. "Anyway, yeah, a DVD looks like a CD - but it can store more information than a CD can. It rather does seem like everything has gone digital nowadays. Anyway, Verne actually works at the store - so he would understand time travel. I'll come along, though - just in case."

"Thanks so much, Haven," Marty replied, graciously. "I notice that this place is rather starting to become like what I saw in 2015 and 2016. I really notice there are several cars flying above us, and I can also see there are a few kids riding on hoverboards."

"Yeah, things are quickly advancing around here," Haven explained. "We even have new appliances like the nanowave, which is twenty time faster than the microwave - and the microstove, which is 25 time faster than the conventional oven. There's just quite a few new things to give us more free time. We also have the toaster flash."

Marty was so stunned by everything Haven told him. He had to admit he found it to be almost scary to think of how fast things would be in the future. It rather seemed that life was fast-paced enough as it was in the 1980s. It seemed so unbelievable!

"Did I scare you a little bit?" Haven asked, laughing. "Believe me! Your older self has come to embrace the products. They would give you a little more time to spend with your family and all that. One product I greatly appreciate is the scene screen."

"I guess you do have a point," Marty said, softly. "It's just that, even in the '70s, we didn't have a microwave. I mean, yeah, they were invented - but they really weren't as common in households, as they were actually still expensive. I sure think it's scary how fast technology has become rather advanced within the last twenty years."

"Well, Mom does have a lot of misgivings about that, too," Haven explained. "She did grow up in the late 19th Century, though. It feels strange to think that she was born a little over a hundred years before the famous Hill Valley lightning storm."

"Yeah, she was born in August of 1855," Marty replied, "and she turned thirty shortly before meeting your dad. It rather seems strange to think that, in other realities, she actually did fall into that ravine - because your dad never did end up back in 1885."

"What?" Haven asked stunned. She then perked up and asked, "Oh, I do remember now! You did tell me about how you and Dad quite ended up hopping through these alternate realities - and, in one of them, I was born exactly one year earlier."

"It's amazing how both of you were born at 10:04 PM on November 12," commented Marty. "I guess it was quite meant to be." He glanced over towards the courthouse, as he added, "it looks like this place has actually become a mall now. It also looks like the Holomax Theatre is there. Say, how many Jaws films have been released now?"

"Jaws 12 was released earlier this year," Haven explained. "The series has become so popular, there just keeps on being demand for more sequels. To be honest, I do quite find the Jaws series to be even more overrated than the Harry Potter series."

"Harry Potter?" Marty asked, stunned. He then glanced over the building across from the Courthouse Mall, and noticed a big sign that read Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe. "So, Haven, what exactly is the internet? I've heard about it, but..."

"We could stop by the internet cafe afterward," Haven offered, as the two of them headed toward Roy's Video and Music Store. "I actually enjoy spending a lot of time on the internet. You have quite so much information right at your fingertips. It's like having the entire library right inside your home. I must say it's just so awesome!"

Marty smiled at Haven, as the two of them stepped inside the video store. The future seemed very cool. He felt very tempted to ask Haven a little bit about his own future, but he knew better than to ask. He already knew too much about his own future!


	3. Chapter 2

_June 9, 2006  
3:45 PM PDT_

"New releases are this way," Haven explained, as she pointed to the left side of the store. "This sure was one much anticipated release. I think I'll pick up a copy myself, and we can watch that the next time I babysit the kids. I also see that the Michael J Fox and Johnny Depp videos are all on sale, as today is their birthday."

"Gee, now I'm so tempted to pick a Michael J Fox video," commented Marty. "I mean, a video that wasn't released yet in 1986. I guess I'll wait, though. I just don't wish to put my future self in debt, as that would sure come back to bite me in the ass later."

"Yeah, I understand that feeling," Haven agreed. Just then, she caught sight of a girl with curly brown hair stocking videos - and she added, "There's Roberta Needles, just over by the New Releases section. I used to always babysit her and her sister, Amy."

Marty felt nervous, as he followed Haven over to Roberta. Roberta was probably the daughter of Douglas Needles, the punk who used to always really goad him into doing dangerous task by calling him a "chicken". It was sure fortunate that he didn't see too much of Needles these days. He suddenly thought of what the children would be like.

"Hello, Haven," Roberta said, as she looked up. "I guess you guys are here to pick up a video of this new Pixar film, Cars, right? They've been selling like hotcakes. I feel so exhausted right now. We've sure had a steady stream of customers all day."

"I can't say I'm all too surprised," Haven replied. "Here's my friend, Alex PJ Fox. We both came here pick up a copy of the Cars video. So, anyway, have you quite been working here long? Are you making a pretty decent amount of salary on this job?"

"I'm not totally sure," Roberta replied, as she suddenly looked glum. "I actually don't get to keep any penny of what I make. My dad forces me to work here, and he sure makes me give all of my earnings to him. He probably spends most of it on booze. At this moment, I truly hate my dad. He sure doesn't think of anyone else but himself."

"Your dad is an asshole!" Marty blurted out. Suddenly, realizing that what he said may have been out of bounds, he stammered, "I'm sorry, Roberta. I just meant, he should not be forcing you to work as a slave for him. He should let you keep what you earn."

"No, you're right, Alex," Roberta said, softly. "My dad is such an asshole. I even tried talking to my mom about this, but she simply says he is the man in the house - and we really need to respect him. Well, screw that! I don't need to respect that bastard!"

"I don't blame you," Marty said, gently. "Have you maybe tried talking to your school councillor about that? You shouldn't have to take this kind of shit from your father. If you're working your butt off in this store, you should be able to keep what you earn. Your mom should also take a stand to her husband, and not put up with all this shit."

"You know, I thought about telling someone," Roberta said, quietly, "but, as much as I really can't stand my dad, I'm not quite sure I want to deal with social services. I really don't wish to have to deal with being tossed between foster homes. I mean, I do have friends here that I just don't want to leave. At least, this job gets me out of the house for a few hours. I try to spend as much time away from the house as possible!"

"Well, I guess that's a good way of looking at it," Haven replied. "I really wish you the best, and I guess I'll see you around. Remember, if you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me. Tell your sister I said 'hi', okay? Also, my parents can offer you some parental support. I know your dad doesn't like my dad, but we do all like you."

"Thank you so much, Haven," Roberta replied. "I sometimes feel so bad for Mom. She was brought up being told that a woman should obey her husband, and I rather don't agree with it at all. It is my belief that marriage should be an equal partnership."

"I completely agree with you, Roberta," Marty said, softly. As he held onto both Cars DVDs, he followed Haven to the check-out counter. "You know, Roberta's father sure used to always goad me into various things, by calling me a 'chicken'. I feel so bad for his children. I certainly hope my future self has been there for Roberta and Amy."

"Believe me, you have," Haven replied, with a warm smile. "I really shouldn't tell you any more about your future, though. You know how Dad quite feels about that." As Haven looked towards the counter, she added, "Oh, Verne's here. I think you are in luck, as they only take thumb credit at this store nowadays. Him we can sure trust."

Marty was real stunned, as he took a close look at Verne. He looked a little bit like his father did back in 1946. He had curly pale blond hair, and he really was just as tall as his father. The only major difference he noticed was that Verne had blue eyes.

"Well, it's quite nice to see you here, Haven," Verne said, as he looked up. As he took a close look at Marty, he added, "Would you, by any chance, happen to be Marty? At least, you look very familiar to me. Have I, uh, maybe seen you around before?"

"Yeah, I'm Marty McFly," Marty said, quietly. "I came here from the year 1986. I came here to, uh, pick up the new Cars video - and a DVD player." Marty was rather unsure of if was a good idea to tell Verne that the video was for his younger self. "I could use a little help with finding a good DVD player, if you don't mind. Can you maybe help?"

"Of course," Verne replied, smiling. "Why don't you just come this way, and I'll show you a good deal. It is very amazing how things have changed within the last twenty years, eh? DVDs usually come with special features, and they're in better quality."

As Marty and Haven followed Verne to the DVD players, Marty began to wonder if Verne already received the DVD as a Christmas present in the timeline. Maybe this already took place, and Verne was currently undergoing temporal amnesia. If that was true, then maybe part of the future was already written. It was confusing!

"I would totally recommend this one," Verne said, as he lifted up a package. "It's not big and awkward, and this DVD player has received many positive comments. By the way, this wouldn't really work with '80s TV sets. I suppose Dad would just be able to rig the TV set a little bit, but there are some flatscreen TVs that really are on sale."

"Flatscreen TVs are very light," Haven added. "I don't think you don't have to worry about putting your older self in debt. Anyway, my dad could help - if that really may be the case. The entire package shouldn't weigh more than five pounds, so we very much could carry the package over to Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe."

Marty pondered over that idea for a minute. He still remembered how, back in 1955, Doc was able to rig the TV set - so that he could hook the video camcorder to it. Doc might be able rig an '80s TV set in the same manner, but it might be time-consuming.

"All right," Marty replied. "I guess I can purchase a flatscreen TV, too." Just as Marty lifted up on of the packages, he commented, "Whoa, this really is light! I'm quite sure Doc would be amazed with this - although, he probably already knows about them."

"Yeah, I'm certain he would," Verne replied. "I mean, he's actually been to the future plenty of times already - by 1986, I mean. So I gather you really came here from the later part of that year? You know, in several way, I actually do miss the 1980s."

"You really were lucky to grow up in the decade," Haven said, with a hint of envy. "I wasn't even born until 1986, so I just don't remember that decade at all. Well, other than that one week that I went back in time to witness my own birth." She turned to Marty, as she added, "I suddenly realized I must only be a little over a month old!"

"That's right," Marty replied. "It's almost Christmas where I came from. It sure is hard to believe it's been over a year, since Doc unveiled that time machine to me. My God, has it been that long? My life just hasn't been the same ever since. That's for sure!"

"Christmas, eh?" Verne replied, smiling. "I'm not quite sure I even want to think about Christmas right now. I mean, it's my favourite holiday - but summer is just starting. Is the DVD purchase, by any chance, actually a Christmas present for anyone?"

"Uh, yeah, it is," Marty replied, nervously. It just seemed rather ironic that Verne was helping Marty with a Christmas purchase for his younger self. "There really is a special someone who I think would enjoy the movie. Thank you so much for helping us."

"I'm just doing my job," quipped Verne, with a warm smile. "Well, I'll sure go ring these items up - and then these items are yours." He glanced over towards his right, and he added, "Roberta is such a hard worker. It's quite a big shame that her jerk of a father won't let her keep a penny of what she makes here. I'm gonna have a talk with him!"

As Marty was at the check-out counter, he couldn't help but be concerned about poor Roberta. It simply wasn't right what her father was doing to her, and it was quite nice for Verne to show some concern for her. He hoped the best for Roberta's future.


	4. Chapter 3

_June 9, 2006  
4:30 PM PDT_

"Maybe you could show me how to use the internet," Marty suggested, as he followed Haven over to the Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe. "The internet sounds quite awesome. I suppose it's almost like having the entire library at your fingers, eh?"

"Essentually, yeah," Haven replied. "However, you can't read every book online - and you do have to purchase some of the stories, before you can read them. You have to register to be able to read newspapers online, and you generally have to pay to have access to the archives. There are also websites you have to pay to have access to."

"Whoa, Haven!" Marty gasped. "Just slow down there a minute! What do you mean, when you say 'online'? Also, what the hell is a website? Remember, I came here from the '80s. I've did have a little experience with computers, but not much."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," Haven replied, blushing. "I suppose some of the internet terms that are common to me would be very unfamiliar to you. When you are hooked up to the internet, than you're said to be online. A website is basically, well, it is like places on the internet where you can access all different types of information."

"I guess I can understand the 'site' part of the term," Marty said, quietly, "but why is it called a 'website'? That word creates a visual image of spiders in my mind. Wouldn't it be possible to create a better term? I've never been too fond of creepy crawlies."

"Well, that aspect of the internet is called the world wide web," explained Haven. "It's called a web, because the internet is a group of computer networks interconnected to each other - so this results in something that's somewhat comparable to a spider web. I've become so used to the internet, I tend to expect everyone to be familiar with it."

"Believe me, Haven," Marty said, softly, "I know just what you're talking about. Even after over a year of travelling through time, I really do still tend to slip up when I'm in the past. I sometimes tend to use terminology that hasn't come into existence yet."

"Well, anyway," Haven continued, "there is also a nifty feature on the internet called email. It is short for electronic mail, and you can actually send a message to anybody around the world - and they would receive it instantly. There is virtually no waiting."

"That really sounds awesome," Marty commented. "Gee, now I almost envy you guys - as I rather wish we had something like that in the 1980s. Although, I did hear about something called Usenet - which, I think, is something you can sure communicate with other people over the computer with. I don't know much about it, though."

"Oh, yeah, I know what you're talking about," Haven replied. "There have archives from Usenet on the internet that go back to 1981. There are a few people that use Usenet nowadays, but internet forums have pretty much taken over. It is similar to Usenet, but they are usually in a more controlled setting - with more features."

"You'll have to show me more," Marty suggested, as the two of them stepped into the cafe. Marty's eyes were so wide, as he saw a bunch of computer terminals lined along one section of the cafe. "Well, I guess we could grab a little something to eat first."

"So how many I help you folks today?" asked a very familiar looking man. "Powdered doughnut holes are on sale today, with a mocha latte cappuccino." As he took a real close look at Marty, he added, "You know, you do look familiar to me. Do I know you from somewhere? I have this nagging feeling that I've seen you around before."

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Marty replied, nervously. "My name is Alex PJ Fox. Maybe you recognize me, because I look like Michael J Fox. I really do happen to be related to him. Everybody, uh, says that I actually look like him - when he was younger."

"Yeah, I've heard of Michael J Fox," the man said, quietly. "I remember seeing him in Family Ties. Wait a minute! Don't you also look like Marty McFly? I never was so fond of rock and roll, as I've always just been into classical music - but you look quite a lot like our local rock star, right? He went to my school, and he was always very nice."

"Yeah, I guess I do - don't I?" Marty asked, with a nervous chuckle. He realized that the man was Lou Carruthers III. He was two grades below Marty, so they just were never that close - but the two of them did have a few very friendly chats.

"Yeah, you do," Lou III replied, with a warm smile. "He even defended me from bullies a few times. I must say, I have a lot of respect for that man. He really never let fame get to his head, and he never copped an arrogant attitude. He's also remained rather loyal to his wife, Jennifer - which actually doesn't happen too often in Hollywood."

Marty could hardly believe what he was saying. "Uh, Lou," Marty said, nervously, "I'll have a think of powdered doughnuts, and I'll just have a regular coffee. I'd like some cream in my coffee, as well as some Sweet and Low. That should pretty well do it."

"We don't have Sweet and Low," Lou III explained. "We have Equal, instead. It's just like Sweet and Low, except there just isn't as much risk of cancer." Turning to Haven, he added, "What about you, young lady? What would you be having today?"

"I'll have the same thing as, uh, Alex," Haven replied, "except that I'd just like regular sugar for coffee. I'll pay for both of us." After a very quick glance at the door, Haven added, "It looks like the Martys actually decided to swing by for a little while."

As Marty turned out, he saw that his older self was there - with Marty Jr! Marty Jr did look a lot like Marty himself did in 1975. It was a rather surreal experience. He's never seen his future son as a small boy before. Whenever he saw his son before, he was a teenager who always happened to be about the same age as Marty himself!

"Daddy?" Marty Jr was asking. "Can we go see Harmony and Melody tonight? I would love to spend a little time with them in the little pool they have, and then go on a ride with them on the hoverboard. I'd also really like to make sun catchers with them."

"We'll see about that, honey," Marty '06 was saying. He suddenly caught sight of his younger self, as he said, "Oh, look! Haven is here, too! Shall we go chat with her for just for a few minutes, before we grab a bite to eat? I wonder who she's with."

"I thought she was dating Goldie Wilson III," Marty Jr said, sounding confused. Marty '86 sure was stunned by what he heard. He remembered that Haven told him, back in 1975, that she was dating Goldie Wilson III for two years. He had quite spent a week with Goldie Wilson II in 1975, and Haven was also there. This was rather surreal.

"Oh, I'm not dating this young man," Haven explained, as she turned around. "He's a friend who happened to swing by. His name is Alex PJ Fox. He is a relative to Michael J Fox. That's why he, uh, actually bears a striking resemblance to the two of you."

"Hello, Alex," Marty Jr said, as he stuck out his hand. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm a fan of Michael J Fox. I really enjoy him in the Mind Warped trilogy, and he's also just great on Family Ties. He's just so cute and very nice. He's probably just like Daddy."

"I actually had the priviledge of meeting Michael a few times," Marty '06 added. As he seemed to remember just who he was talking to, he added, "I guess we shouldn't talk long. Just, uh, remember that your future really is whatever you make of it." He then turned to his son, as he added, "C'mon, honey, let's grab a table so we can eat."

"It was real great meeting you, kiddo," Marty '86 said, as he reached out to shake his future son's hand. "I'll, uh, be sure to tell Michael everything you said. I'm sure he will be very flattered to know that he still has young fans like you. Have a great day!"

"Tell Michael J Fox that Harmony Brown is a real big fan, too," Marty Jr added, just as his father lifted him up. Marty '86 smiled to himself, as he thought of how adorable his future son was. It was almost like he was back in 1975, and seeing his younger self.

As Marty was about to bite into a doughnut hole, he heard quite a familiar menacing feminine voice call out, "Hey, Brown, I thought I told you never to come in here!" At least, that was one thing seemed to be so consistent with whatever era he visited.

Marty and Haven both turned around. As Marty saw the blonde gang leader, he saw that she looked just like Spike from Griff Tannen's gang. There were also a pair of tall twins who sure resembled Rissy Unger, as well as a girl who quite resembled Heather Needles and a girl who quite resembled Betsy Tannen. They all looked intimidating.


	5. Chapter 4

_June 9, 2006  
5:00 PM PDT_

"Kimberly, you can't order me around like that!" Haven argued. "Unless you decided to legally change your name to Lou Carruthers, you really don't run this place. Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier? This place is for non-assholes only!"

"Oh, is that so?" Kimberly asked, snorting. "Well, you freaks don't belong with normal people! You know where you belong? At the funny farm - with your father, Brown!"

"No, assholes like you belong in the funny farm!" Marty argued, as he stood up to Kimberly. "You know what? I would rather be with a freak than be with an asshole anytime! How about you get out of here, and you leave this sweet girl alone?"

"All right, you punk!" Kimberly called out, menacingly. "Nobody talks back to us in that sort of manner! You've been asking for it, now you're going to get it!"

"Whoa, whoa, Kimberly, what's that?" Marty asked, as he pointed behind the gang leader. After Kimberly turned around, Marty punched her out, which caused her to quickly fall back into the gang - as they all fell to the ground in domino-like fashion.

Marty then ran outside, as he looked around for some transportation aid. He then caught sight of two little girls who were boarding in front of the courthouse.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Marty called, as he began to chase after the girls. This was so familiar to him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop, little girl! Little girl, stop! Look!"

Marty then lifted the little girl off the hoverboard, as he began to hover on it. He just ignored the little girl's protest, as he needed to get away from the gang. Anyway, he had every intention to give the hoverboard back. After all, he wasn't a thief!

Marty held on to the back of cars, while he hovered behind them. He was sweating profusely, as he saw Kimberly and her gang hopping into a car. They began driving after Marty. He let go and stepped to the side, just as Kimberly and her gang quite flew into the manure truck. Kimberly's car and all the bullies were full of manure.

"I hate manure!" cried out the gang member who looked much like Betsy Tannen, as she was spitting some it out of her mouth. Marty quite burst out laughing, as Haven ran up to join him. Marty and Haven then ran back towards the hoverboard girls.

"Hey, thanks, kid," Marty commented, as he handed the hoverboard back to the little girl. As he took a closer look at the little girl, he suddenly realized she was none other than Marlene McFly! He had just "borrowed" from his future daughter!

"Let's get out of here," Haven urged, as she grabbed Marty's hand. Just then, she caught sight of some people, as she called out, "Gina! Tina! Goldie! I really want to introduce you to Alex PJ Fox! He's here visiting this town for a little while."

Marty was rather stunned, as he could immediately recognize Goldie Wilson III. With them were a pair of twin girls who very much looked like Sarah Carruthers and Greta Wilson. This was the second pair of identical twins he saw within half an hour! It just felt so surreal. He realized they were the children of Tad Vincent and Greta Wilson.

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you, Alex," Goldie III said, as he stuck out his hand. "I'm Goldie Wilson III - and these are my cousins, Gina and Tina Vincent. Say, you look real familiar to me. You really do look a little like Marty McFly. Are you be related to him?"

"Actually, I think he's related to Michael J Fox," commented one of the twins. "After all, his last name is Fox. I also noticed his name is Alex P - you know, just like Alex P Keaton. Then he's also J Fox - as in, well, Michael J Fox. What does PJ stand for?"

"It stands for Patrick Jandrew," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I think, if I ever have a son, I would end up naming him Patrick Jandrew Fox. My parents just gave me two middle names, in honour of our beloved relative who's a movie star."

"Mike Flaherty's middle name is Patrick," commented the other twin. As Marty stared at her with confusion, she added, "You know, from Spin City? I think he is like Alex P Keaton, all grown up. Spin City wasn't quite the same, after Michael left that show."

"Yeah, except Mike Flaherty was a liberal," corrected the first twin. "Besides, it was said that he didn't get along with Alex P Keaton. I do quite wonder if the P in Alex P Keaton is short for Patrick. Some believe it could be short for Peace, but I don't see even Steven and Elyse giving their son such an odd name. It'd be rather unusual."

"They did want to name him Freedom, though," Goldie III pointed out. "I sure can see Alex and Mike eventually getting along - even with their differences in political beliefs. They sure have too much in common, even though they are both rather competitive."

"They might just be a little like Conner and Stuart of Spin City," suggested the second twin. "The two of them would almost always argue as if they were a married couple. I am not meaning to suggest that either Alex or Mike were gay. Stuart wasn't, either. I mean, it was only Conner who leaned that way. You watched Spin City, right, Alex?"

"Um, yeah, of course I did," Marty replied, nervously. Apparently, Spin City was a TV show that Michael J Fox would be a part of sometime after 1986. "Michael was rather great in that show - I, uh, I even cried when I found out he'd be leaving the show."

Suddenly, Marty heard a strange sort of jingle from nearby. He looked around to see where it was coming from, and then he noticed that Haven was pulling something out of her pocket that looked so much like a telephone. He realized that the device was a cellphone. He remembered that Harmony Brown also had one of those in 2016.

"Excuse me, I have a call to take," Haven explained, to the crowd. Into the cellphone, she said, "Hello! This is Haven Brown speaking." After a pause, her expression started to change to horror, as she asked, "You _what_?" Her expression changed to a real sudden rage, as she shouted out, "_You bitch!_" She then put the cellphone away.

"What happened, Haven?" Goldie III softly asked, as he gently placed his arm around her. "Who was that call from? Let me know who's been harassing you, and I'll be very sure to go beat the living shit out of whoever would dare to harass you like that."

"It was Kimberly O'Malley!" Haven replied, tersely. "It turns out that she managed to uncover the time capsule that I buried back in 1997, and that bitch is rather planning on making money from the card collection I chose to bury in my time capsule!"

"I don't believe this," one of the twins said, sighing. "I wish I knew what to tell you - but I'm not exactly sure what you could do about it. I mean, it isn't technically illegal what she wants to do. You _did_ bury the time capsule for _anyone_ to find."

"Yeah, I know," Haven said, sighing. "She was in the cafe harassing me a little while ago - and, uh, Alex here made them all crash into manure. Those Unger twins really are great holy terrors, and Beth Canata's a cousin to Miff and Cliff Tannen. I rather dread the day that little Griff grows up. At least, Bill Tannen is a rather decent kid."

"Yeah, Griff is only nine years old," Goldie III commented, "soon to be ten. Yet, he's already so strong that I'm rather frightened of him, and I'm almost twice his age. As for Rachel and Ronny Unger, they have really been nasty buggers ever since we all were in preschool. At least, we have Gina and Tina here to balance things out."

"Yeah," the other twin added, nodding, "and then you have Hannah Needles. She is such a holy terror, too. Her mother rather spoils her a lot - and her cousin, Douglas, isn't of much help, either. In fact, he really seems to treat Hannah quite better than he treats his own daughters. Hannah is sure uglier than Roberta and Amy, though."

"By the way, the Unger twins' father is Matt Dixon," added the first twin. "Believe it or not, Matt Dixon and Heather Needles were actually married for a few years - but Matt cheated on Heather with Rissy in 1985, so the two of them soon were divorced."

"It was such a reprieve to see them all crash into manure," added Haven. "Even if he did unknowingly borrow the hoverboard from little Marlene McFly, but he did give the hoverboard back to her. Anyway, we'll have to get together later tonight. I, uh, just have some business to do with Alex PJ Fox. He can maybe help me out a little bit."

Marty's heart suddenly skipped a beat, as he had a feeling he just knew what Haven would propose. As much as he really wanted to help out his friend, he was unsure of whether time travel would actually be a good solution to solve the whole mess.

"Sure," one of the twins replied, smiling. "Since he's related to Michael J Fox, he could maybe get his relative to help him get a decent lawyer to stand up on your behalf. Of course, they are already talking about abolishing lawyers in the near future."

"Hey, Alex," called out the other twin, "tell Michael that we said 'hi', and that we sure hope he decides to appear in Hill Valley soon. I sure believe he even met Marty McFly several times. The two really do look a lot alike, and I'm sure they're both quite nice."

"Uh, yeah," Marty replied, nervously, "I'll be sure to tell Michael that. It's sure been great meeting you folks. Also, uh, be sure to let young Marlene know that I'm sorry about taking away her hoverboard. I really wouldn't have done that if Kimberly and her gang weren't out after me, simply because I dared to stand up for Haven."

"We'll be sure to do that," Goldie III replied. "I really wish we could've been there to see those punks crashing into a manure truck. I wish you the best of luck on helping our friend with her time capsule dilemma. I sure hope you find a competent lawyer."


	6. Chapter 5

_June 9, 2006  
5:45 PM PDT_

"I love you, honey," Goldie III was saying, as he hugged Haven. "I guess today is just your lucky day. Alex really seems like a very kind and caring young man."

Marty felt rather nervous, as Goldie III and Haven were kissing. He wondered if the two would be married by 2015. He was also a bit curious about who Goldie III would have originally married, before Doc's trip to the Old West - and marriage to Clara.

"I'll call you tonight," Haven said, as she let go of Goldie III. "Thank you so much for all your support. I don't understand why Kimberly and her gang can't leave me alone!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Goldie III replied, as he gave Haven's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "If it wasn't for your father, we probably wouldn't even be as very advanced as we are today. I think some people are just jealous of your father."

"I'm not sure if that's even the case," Haven said, sadly. "Some of the people in town hated my father even before he became famous for his inventions. Well, anyway, I'd almost be inclined to use my father to threaten them, but it's really not a good idea."

"Well, it's been such a pleasure to meet you, Alex," Gina said, as she threw her arms around Marty. "You be sure to tell your uncle that I really love him, and I rather wish him luck in his cause. Sometimes, I just wish I was born at least ten years earlier."

"I will, Gina," Marty replied, as he hugged Gina back. He then leaned out to hug Tina, as he added, "You girls are real wonderul. I'm sure Michael might be very flattered to, uh, know that he still has fans among the younger generation. I mean, I think he'd be happy to know that a whole new generation of fans are entertained by his humour."

"So what about you, Alex?" Tina asked, laughing. "After all, you're of the younger generation, too - aren't you? You appear to be the same age as us. I suppose it is possible that you're really in your twenties, though - and you just look younger."

"Right, yeah," Marty replied, nervously. "I'm, uh, 24 - soon to be 25. Anyway, family members don't really count. Anyway, I'm sure I'll, uh, find a rather competent lawyer to help Haven prevent Kimberly from making money off her prized time capsule."

"By the way, tell Michael that we wish him a happy birthday," Gina added. "I guess he would be turning 45 years old today. The very ironic thing is, I actually see him as the adorable baby-faced cutie that he was back in the '80s. He was so adorable!"

"You guys take care of yourselves," Marty replied, as he and Haven turned to leave the gang. Turning to Haven, he added, "You know, I just thought for sure you guys would admire an actor who's younger and, uh, more current. I mean, hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not complaining or anything. I'm just a little surprised. That's all."

"I just don't know of any current actor who has the same charisma," Haven explained, "as Michael J Fox. I just think a lot of today's music really sucks, as well. I mean, there are some real decent rock bands out today - especially from Canada - but I really hate how our generation is expected to listen to stuff like rap and teeny pop music."

"Well, I think it's neat that you kids can enjoy the classics," Marty commented, as he smiled at Haven. "I mean, I myself can just appreciate the classics from the '50s and the '60s - and some people think it's strange for someone of my generation."

"Anyway," Haven said, as she sighed, "you may have guessed this already, but I was actually hoping we can go back in time to 1997 - and we can maybe go dig up the time capsule, and maybe replace it or something. Then Kimberly won't be able to get rich."

Marty was silent for a minute, before he finally said, "Well, I really would like to help you, Haven. However, if we unbury the time capsule - then Kimberly really won't be able to unbury it. It means, we might then have no reason to go back to 1997 - and then we could have a time paradox on our hands. It's something to consider."

"Didn't you go back to 1885 to prevent Dad from being shot by Buford?" Haven asked, quietly. "You were successful in that, and there was no paradox. What about this first time Doc took you and Jennifer to the future, and your life was in huge ruins? You just managed to avert that, as well - and there was no resulting time paradox."

"Well, you do have a point, Haven," Marty commented. "There was also the time that I managed to avert a terrible epidemic from spreading in 2016. Still, to be on the very safe side, we should maybe find something to replace the time capsule with."

"That's a very good idea," Haven replied, as a sudden smile spread across her face. "I even have just the idea of what to replace the capsule with. This way, Kimberly would still uncover the time capsule - and it could lead to some very major embarrassment."

"I just thought of something," Marty gasped, with sudden realization. "I wonder if my presence had anything to do with her uncovering this time capsule. She maybe would have never even uncovered it, if I hadn't shown up today. In that case, I guess I am responsible for doing my part to undo this very event. Let's get going, then."

"Alex! Haven!" called out a feminine voice. "You two forgot your doughnut holes and your coffee!" Marty turned around, and he saw a young girl who rather looked much like Roberta Needles. "These are new and freshly made, as the others got cold."

"Thank you, Amy," Haven replied, as she grabbed the tray from the girl. "Tell Lou that I greatly appreciate him thinking about us. By the way, how has life been treating you these days? We saw your sister at the record store about an hour or so ago."

"Dad is treating me like a slave," Amy replied, as she shook her head. "Because I am only twelve, I can't have a real job - so I have to work at the Carruthers' house. On the rather positive side, the Carruthers are sure charitable people - so they give me twice as much as they told my dad they would, so I actually get to keep half of it."

"Well, it's nice of the Carruthers to think of you," Marty replied, warmly. He realized how much nicer Lou Carruthers III was than his grandfather was. "I feel quite sorry that you have to put up with a jackass for a father. I wish you and Roberta well."

"Thank you so much, Alex," Amy said, warmly. "By the way, please tell Michael that I wish him a happy birthday, and also that I wish him well. I can actually see the family resemblance beween you and him. Marty McFly is such an awesome musician, too."

Marty was basking in the compliment from his rival's future daughter, as he replied, "I sure will. I've actually met Marty McFly quite a few times myself - and, uh, I just must say that he has a lot of talent. It's, uh, great that he's become pretty famous."

Amy only smiled and waved at Marty, as she headed back inside the cafe. Marty was just stunned by how someone who was as vindictive and devious as Douglas Needles could actually have daughters who were as adorable and very sweet as Roberta and Amy were. He then started to wonder what Douglas' wife, Lauren Anne, was like.

"Modest much, Marty?" Haven teased, as she playfully slugged Marty. "Mom and Dad decided to go out for the weekend - so I sure have the house to myself. I'll show you exactly what I plan to replace the card collection in my time capsule with."

oooooooooo

"Do these cards look authentic enough to you, Marty?" Haven asked, as the two of them were walking into Hill Valley Park. "Think Kimberly would be fooled by them? In fact, she'll be in for a major embarrassment - as she probably bragged about it!"

"Well, I'm not sure what trading cards are supposed to look like in the '90s," Marty replied, slowly. "I believe they really look authentic, but I also came here from the 1980s - so I'm not sure I'm a good one to judge. How did you do that, anyway?"

"Oh, I have my way," Haven replied, smiling wickedly. "Anyway, have you forgotten that my dad is an inventor? Kimberly just was never the brightest bulb in the box, so this plan should work out brilliantly. I'll replace the capsule with these fakes. Then, in the new timeline, Kimberly will uncover them and think that these things are real."

"So what day should we go back to?" Marty asked, just as he opened the DeLorean doors. "What day did you bury the time capsule, Haven? We should maybe arrive a day after the event, so that we don't interfere with your younger self's plans."

"It was on August 22," Haven explained. "This was a class project we did, just shortly after I entered fifth grade. So we should just go back to August 23, which would be a Saturday. I had buried this time capsule to the left of where the clock tower is - which is actually near the sidewalk." She suddenly gasped, "Where the manure truck was!"

"Holy shit!" Marty gasped, as he suddenly realized what must've happened. "Then it _was_ because of my presence here! Man, now I feel very responsible about this whole thing. Well, I guess we'd better start heading back to 1997 - pronto!"

Marty felt very dazed, as he turned on the time circuits - then he began to input the destination time. He had that package right between him and Haven, so things quite felt cramped inside the DeLorean. He hoped the plan would be successful.

"All right, Haven," Marty commented, just as he began to hover the DeLorean, "brace yourself for temporal displacement." He quite began to accelerate the DeLorean up to 88 miles to hour, until it finally broke the time barrier. Marty took in a deep breath.


	7. Chapter 6

_August 23, 1997  
12:00 PM PDT_

"Did we make it?" Haven asked, nervously - as Marty began to descend the DeLorean to an area between the trees. "You know, Marty, I just figured I would never be able to take another trip through time. Granted, this isn't entirely a pleasure trip."

"It's just not a very good idea to spend so much time here," commented Marty. "This might be _your_ past, but this is still _my_ future. The thing is, if I really stay in the future for too long, my older self would eventually be erased from existence."

"Oh, yeah, you told me that before," Haven replied. "I mean, your older self did. To be honest, I am a little interested in doing just a little sight seeing. We don't have to stay too long, and we already know where the time capsule is. I guess I just wish to take a trip down memory lane, so to speak. I sometimes really miss being a child."

"I understand the feeling, Haven," Marty replied, as the two of them stepped out of the DeLorean. "Where would you like to go? I've never quite been in this time period before, so I don't really know my way around here. This is sure a new era for me."

"Let's head over to Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe," Haven suggested. "This was the year that the building was changed from an aerobics studio to a cafe. It was a pretty good year for me, in fact - and I do have a lot of fond childhood memories. I was ten years old, and in the fifth grade. I was very fond of my teacher that year."

"My grade school teachers were really nice, too," Marty agreed. "Of course, we didn't really have to deal with Strickland back then. Looking back, I really can't believe that I ever looked forward to going to high school. High school was such a pain for me."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Haven replied, nodding. She then gasped, "Hey, look! There's Jules and Patti, sitting on the bench over there! I sure remember how I used to tease him so much. I had no idea the two of them would end up being married."

Almost as if on cue, Jules and Patti began to make their way over. Marty really was stunned by how Patti quite strongly resembled Harmony. He really hoped she didn't overhear their conversation about time travel, if she didn't even know about it.

"Are you two, uh, new in town?" Jules asked, nervously. It was rather obvious that he suspected that Marty and Haven were time travellers, but that he really couldn't say that in front of Patti. "Hi! My name's Jules Clint Brown - and this is my girlfriend, Patricia Marie Franklin. We've been going steady for a little over two years, now."

"Don't forget, Jules," Patti protested, as she playfully slugged Jules, "I'm your fiance now." To Marty and Haven, she added, "We're going to get married in two months. I am so totally anxious about the big day. By the way, you can just call me Patti."

"My name is Emily Green," Haven replied, "and this is Fox J Michael. We were just, uh, about to head into town. We heard so many rather nice things about this town, so we came here to check it out. I must say that there's so much great scenery in this park."

"Fox J Michael?" Patti asked, stunned. "I must say that's a very interesting name. I'm sure your parents must've been quite shocked, as soon as Michael J Fox became real famous. Of course, the fact that you even look like him is rather more fascinating. So are the two of you a couple? The two of you just look like you'd make a cute couple!"

"Uh, yeah, we're a couple," Marty replied, nervously. "We just decided to come here to take a romantic stroll through the park. I mean, the weather is certainly quite nice today - and it's, uh, hard to believe that summer is almost over. I mean, some of the kids are actually going back to school, now - and fall officially begans next month."

"Can you excuse us for a few minutes?" Jules asked his fiance. "These are, uh, some very old friends of mine. I wanted to discuss something a little private with them, but we shouldn't be too long. It's shouldn't take us much longer than five minutes."

"Sure, go right ahead," Patti replied, with enthusiasm. "Far be it from me to keep you to keep you from talking with your friends. You know, maybe the four of us quite can go on a double date to the internet cafe. Do the two of you happen to have email?"

"Uh, no, not really," Haven replied, nervously. "We, uh, we just can't afford to have computers. We'd really love to go on a double date with you both, though. We could go for some doughnut holes right now, which we've heard were pretty delicious."

"We'll be right back," Jules said to his fiance. Turning to Marty and Haven, he said, "I think we should maybe just go for a little walk. It is such great exercise." After about a minute, he quietly said, "I know who you two are, and I must say I'm real surprised to see the two of you together - as you're not exactly, uh, from the same year."

"It's a long story," Marty replied, nervously. "I'm from 1986, and she's from 2006. We came here to replace the time capsule Haven buried, uh, yesterday. You see, I'm real sure Kimberly would've never even found that time capsule - had I not shown up. It is quite my responsibility to do my best to prevent that incident from ever happening."

"Why even _replace_ the time capsule?" Jules asked, with confusion. "Why not just remove that time capsule? So what are you really planning to replace the time capsule with, anyway? I guess I really don't understand what you guys are planning to do."

"If we just removed the time capsule," Marty explained, "then we'd have no reason to come here and replace it, and that could create a time paradox. If we were to replace the cards with these fakes, though - then Kimberly would actually still find them."

Jules was silent, as he scanned the cards Haven gave to him - before he said, "They rather look like the real deal! I sure think Kimberly would definitely be fooled. So how did you manage to pull that off anyway? I must say that it's very clever of you."

"Hey, Jules, don't forget that our dad _is_ an inventer," Haven commented. "You know, Jules, it's so strange seeing you at my age. I mean, we're both nineteen. We could actually see each other in a brand new light. By the way, I'm very sorry that I teased you so much about Patti. I think the two of you make such a great couple."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Haven," Jules replied, as he put his arm around Haven. "I mean, it's not like I didn't do my share of teasing. I know I've sometimes given you a very hard time, but I always did love you - and I always will. Well, let's head back."

"To be honest," Haven replied, quietly, "there were times when I was pretty annoyed with you - but you were always there to protect me, as well. I guess I was sometimes such a brat, as well. I really do love you a lot, as well. You're a great big brother."

As Marty witnessed the whole exchange between Jules and Haven, he thought of his own relationship with Dave and Linda. Of course, he recently spent an entire week of seeing Dave and Linda as small children. Time travel really could be so fascinating.

"There you guys are," Patti exclaimed, as the trio headed towards her. "As good as it is being here in the park, I sure could go for a coffee and some doughnut holes. Then I'd really like to show Fox and Emily my new website. I was real amazed by how fast I could master the use of HTML coding. I'll soon be able to write my own javascript."

Marty couldn't understand some of the words Patti was using, but he'd be interested in learning something about the future technology of computers. He had quite a little experience in computers, but he wasn't exactly an expert. It sure sounded complex.

"I'd love to see your website," Haven gushed. "It sounds like you're really becoming a pro on this sort of stuff. So what is your website about, by the way? I would sure like to start a website of my own, one of these days. Is it really hard to manage, Patti?"

"Well, it does take a lot of time and dedication," Patti explained. "My website is going to dedicated to Jules Verne. Not too many people my age like Jules Verne, so I really was very happy to meet somebody who shared my interests. I thought it was totally awesome how Jules and his brother were both named after this great author."

"I just wish Verne had more appeciation for him," Jules said, wistfully. "I appreciate that he has just a huge passion for music, but I just wish he could appreciate great literature. Jules Verne and HG Wells really are the godfathers of science fiction."

"Well, different people have different tastes," Patti reminded her fiance. "I wonder how Marty is doing right now. It really appears he won't be home in time to witness the brth of their first child. Marty himself sure wasn't too happy about that."

Marty's heart skipped a beat, as he suddenly realized that this was the year Marlene would be born! He wondered why he would be on the road, with his wife really being near labour. He'd like to think he would be beside his wife, as Marlene was born.

"I guess that's sure one of the drawbacks to life as a rock star," Patti continued. "You have all these very pesky contract issues and all that. I wonder what the baby will be like. Will it be a boy or a girl? I do quite wonder what Marty and Jennifer plan to name the baby. All I can really say is, this will certainly be a huge adjustment for them."

Marty felt so nervous, as the quartet was heading out of the park. He wouldn't really abandon his wife at such an important moment, would he? He really did wonder when Marlene would be born. He figured Marty Jr would be conceived soon afterward.


	8. Chapter 7

_August 23, 1997  
12:30 PM PDT_

Marty was sure feeling tense, as the quartet were heading out of Hill Valley Park. He was tempted to ask Haven about Marlene's birth, and the circumstances surrounding the event. He reluctantly decided it might not be such a good idea to find out.

"Do you think your brother will be discovered, too?" Patti was asking Jules. "I think it's so sweet how he takes after Marty. Of course, your father made a real breakthrough that quite could lead to the next advancement in technology. I must say, it sure looks like Hill Valley is going to become almost as prominent as Las Vegas, at this rate."

"I'm not sure I'd go quite that far," Jules replied, laughing. Then he waved over to a woman with two small girls, and called out, "Hey, Lauren Anne, what's up? I can see you decided to take Roberta and Amy out for a walk. How are you folks doing?"

Marty took a closer look at Lauren Anne, and he noticed that she looked so much like her daughter. The little girls looked very pretty, as well. All had curly brown hair with soft brown eyes. Roberta was wearing a cute frilly pink dress with purple lace, and it had puffy short sleeves. The colours on Amy's similarly-styled dress were reversed.

"Oh, things could be better," Lauren Anne replied, with a weary sigh. "My husband is always out drinking, so he's rarely at home. Whenever he _is_ home, he sure yells at the girls a lot. The girls are always so well-behaved, and they don't deserve it."

"Have you considered leaving your husband?" Patti suggested. "It just sounds to me as if he doesn't respect and appreciate his family as much as he should. He shouldn't be out drinking so much. It's just isn't right. It's really not fair to the kids, or to you."

"Oh, but I couldn't leave him," Lauren Anne protested. "He works so hard to support the family, and he takes care of all of us. He quite deserves our respect." Turning to Marty and Haven, she asked, "Say, you two sure look so familiar to me. Have I seen you before? I'm Lauren Anne - and these are my two daughters, Roberta and Amy."

"Mommy," Roberta piped up, "the boy looks so much like either Marty McFly or Michael J Fox, neither of whom Daddy likes. I personally think he's cute, though. That girl he's with is very pretty, too. I sure hope to meet a boy who's as cute as him someday."

"Oh, sweetheart," Lauren Anne laughed, as she ruffled Roberta's hair. Turning to the teens, she explained, "My husband, Doug, grew up with Marty McFly - and they quite never got along. I don't understand why, though. Marty always seemed very nice."

_That's such a gross understatement_, Marty thought, to himself. At least, Lauren Anne seemed to be nicer than her husband. He just couldn't understand why the two of them were even married. He sure seemed like a rather lousy excuse for a husband and father. His heart actually really went out to Lauren Anne and the daughters.

"Their names are Fox J Michael and Emily Green," Patti explained. "I guess these are some old friends of Jules, and they decided to swing by this town to visit. Don't they just make such a lovely couple. We were just on the way to the internet cafe."

"It's sure nice to meet you, Lauren Anne," Marty replied, nervously. "I sure must say that your girls are very pretty. So, uh, how did you meet Doug? I really do think that he, uh, he should spend more time appreciating you and the daughters a bit more."

"I sometimes feel that Daddy doesn't love me," Roberta commented, sadly. "I'm five years old, and I started kindergarten this week. Amy is three. Mrs. Krebs quite says that drinking alcohol isn't good for you. I wish Daddy was more like Kierra's daddy."

"Roberta!" Lauren Anne admonished, sharply. "I will not have you showing disrespect to your father like that. It's very true that he might have some issues, but none of us are perfect. It's with thanks to him that we even have a roof over our heads and real good food. It is very disrespectful for you to question his love for you, Roberta!"

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Roberta replied, as she had tears in her eyes. She was trying hard to not cry. "I just wish that he wouldn't yell at us all the time. I also just want Daddy to hug me sometime, and tell me that he loves me. I'm scared of him."

"That will be enough from you, young lady!" Lauren Anne snapped. "You really must learn to not be so selfish. You should stop wishing for your father to be someone he isn't, and start accepting him for who he is. Be thankful you even have a father!"

Almost by instinct, Marty immediately lifted up Roberta and held her close - as the poor little girl just began to cry. He couldn't believe Lauren Anne just yelled at her daughter for expressing a simple desire for a father's affection. It sure wasn't like poor Roberta was asking for a bunch of video games, or anything like that.

"I know it's not really any of my business, Lauren Anne," Patti commented, "but I do think you are being hard on your daughter. She simply wants for her father to show her some loving affection. It sounds like a reasonable desire for a child to have."

Lauren Anne was silent for a minute, before she said, "I guess you're right. I can still remember the day I first met Doug - I sure was, well, wild back then. So, as a result, he was sure my type. The thing is, I still quite love him - and I know that, deep down inside, he loves all of us. He's just was never very good at expressing himself."

As Marty was tenderly stroking Roberta's head, he was uncertain of what to say. It seemed as though Lauren Anne was generally a good-natured woman who just also happened to be rather naive. She shouldn't have yelled at her daughter, though.

"The thing is," Lauren Anne added, sighing, "We can't make Doug be someone he isn't. It would be unfair to ask him to change who he is just to appease our selfish desires to have affection. The most important thing is that all of our physical needs are met."

"I guess you know your husband better than I do," Patti replied, sighing. "Listen, if you ever need someone to watch your girls, I'd really be more than happy to do it. Your kids seem quite wonderful, and this would sure be good practice for Jules and yours truly. We do plan to tie the knot within two months - and after that, well..."

"Well, I'm so happy for the two of you," Lauren Anne replied. "I would love to have you come over to watch our kids. I really can't promise you that my husband will let me pay you a lot you a lot of money, though. I mean, he always was very frugal."

"That's okay," Patti replied. "I don't really care that much about the money. I simply enjoy spending time with small children. I'd sure even like to run a daycare centre in my home. I was even happy about having a little sister, who really is such a doll."

"It's been very nice talking to you folks," Lauren Anne replied. "The girls and I better start heading home, now." Turning to Marty, she added, "It's sure nice to meet you, too, Fox. I could tell my daughter quite likes you." As Marty handed Roberta back to Lauren Anne, she said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, sweetheart. I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Mommy," Roberta replied. Turning to Marty, she added, "I love you, too, Fox. You're very friendly and cute." Marty blushed a little, as Roberta added, "It was certainly nice meeting you, too, Emily. Will I ever see the two of you again?"

"Oh, it's sure possible," Marty replied, as he gently squeezed Roberta's shoulders. He turned to the little girl sitting in the stroller, as he added, "You take very good care of yourself, too, Amy. You and your sister really are both such adorable little dolls."

Amy didn't say anything, but she smiled at Marty. At least, having a very loving and caring girl like Haven Brown for a babysitter should sure make the girls lives not be a complete misery. Unfortunately, Lauren Anne did seem to blow rather hot and cold.

"Amy is very shy," Lauren Anne commented, smiling indulgently. "Well, it's been very nice talking to you folks. I really didn't mean to be too hard on Roberta, but I'm quite sure Doug feels bad enough that he's doesn't expess himself as he should. He's very stressed out from working so hard, and he also hasn't had such an easy life."

"See you gals later," Jules called out, just as Lauren Anne turned to leave. Roberta then waved at the teens and smiled. Turning to the others, he added, "I could sure drink a large cup of coffee at this moment - a double-double, to be precise."

"Jules! Patti!" called out a real strange familiar voice. Marty glanced behind him, as he saw a familiar blond teenage male - along with a rather familiar brown haired teen. He then knew they were eally none other than Verne Brown and Bobby Winterson!

"Hey, Verne and Bobby," Patti replied. "Would you like to join us at the cafe? These are some friends that I'm sure you really remember, Fox J Michael and Emily Green. Jules even told me that they're some old friends. Don't they just look so romantic?"

Marty swallowed deeply, as he saw how Verne looking at them with recognition - while Bobby just had a confused expression on his face. He was amazed by the very strong resemblance that Bobby bore to his older brother, Billy. He rather started to wonder if Verne and Bobby were in a rock band together, just like Marty and Billy were.


	9. Chapter 8

_August 23, 1997  
1:00 PM PDT_

"You rather look a lot like Marty McFly," Bobby observed, as the group was heading over to the cafe. "My older brother, Billy, used to play the drums in his band. Verne has always looked up to him. I sure wonder what their newborn baby will be like."

"I think he's actually related to Michael J Fox," suggested Patti. "He even has a similar name, just that it's flipped around. Michael himself may have added the J in honour of his beloved relative. So, Fox, what does the J in your middle name stand for?"

"Um, it's just short for Jay," Marty replied, as he decided that claiming it was short for "Jandrew" would not be a good idea this time. "Jay spelled J-A-Y, that is. People used to always call me Fox Jay when I was younger, and now I use the J initial when I give my name to other people. Yeah, I'm a fairly distant relative to the famous actor."

"That is so awesome!" gushed Bobby. "My brother felt real bad about having to leave Marty's band, but he really had other commitments he just had to keep - including the need to tend to our dying mother. It was sad to lost her, as she was so loving to us."

Tears filled Marty's eyes, as he couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't know the Winterson family quite well, but they seemed to be a very close family. Even in the old timeline, he remembered how he really envied the family that Billy had.

"Mom's happy in heaven, though," Bobby continued, sighing. "Anyway, I'll just have to show you the website that we recently created for our band. We also have plans to upload some MP3s of our music, so that people can download them. It'll sure be a good way to give our music a lot of exposure. We're on our second album, now."

"I, uh, wish you the best of luck," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. It was quite hard to understand several of the terms Bobby was using. "I'm very sorry about what happened to your mother, as well. It must be so sad to lose a parent like that."

"It was a great tragedy," Bobby agreed, "but I try not to dwell of it. I mean, it's been about five years ago - so I've long since reached the acceptance stage. I even wrote a song in dedication to her. I'll admit, though, that it really was hard for me to see my father marry someone else. I was so terribly angry with him about it for some time."

"I do understand the feeling, Bobby," Patti said, with sympathy. "I was real close to my mother, and I was rather mad at my father for marrying another woman. I even hated my new stepmother for quite some time. It certainly wasn't very fair to her."

"Your stepmother really is nice," Jules commented, "and I'm sure she didn't take it too personally. Let's have some doughnut holes and coffee - and we could maybe have a sandwich, too. They have some really nice BLTs there. I'll even treat for all of us."

As the group headed into Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe, Marty really was stunned by what he saw. There weren't quite as many computer terminals, and the computers looked quite different. That wasn't what stunned him, though. At one of terminals was a rather familiar woman, who was considerably big around her waist.

"Jennifer," Patti called out, as the group headed towards her. "How is the baby doing? I'm sorry your husband can't be here for you. When you think your new child will enter the world. Have you and your hubby decided on any names yet for the newcomer?"

"Yeah, it'll be a girl," Jennifer replied, sounding rather tired. "We're going to name her Marlene. I quite do wish Marty could be with me, but..." Jennifer then caught sight of Marty and Haven, as her eyes went wide. "Do I know you two from somewhere?"

"I'm pretty sure Fox J Michael reminds you of your husband," Patti commented. "Even though I never saw your husband as a teenager - I would guess he looked real similar to Fox. If you ever really need anything, you can always feel free to call me. I'm sure that your husband wishes he could be with you, but you know how contracts are..."

"Things could always change, you know," Haven added. "My name is Emily Green, by the way. It looks to me like you're quite tired. Anyway, uh, I'm sure a big fan of your husband's music. Fox and I were just swinging by this town to see what it's like."

"That sure sounds wonderful," Jennifer said, nervously. To the others, she added, "Do you mind if I speak with, uh, Fox and Emily privately? I, uh, remember meeting them somewhere before - and I just, uh, wanted to ask them a few questions."

"Oh, yeah, of course!" replied Patti. "I pretty sure you've seen them before, if they were old friends of Jules." Turning to Marty and Haven, she added, "We'll be by the booth in in the back, when you're done talking with Jennifer. See you both soon."

"Thanks, Patti," Jennifer replied, gratefully. When she was sure the others were out of the listening range, she looked around and said, "I rather must say, I never really expected to see you two here. One of you is from the past - while the other is really from the future. I guess I shouldn't ask about the specifics of what's going on."

"It started with me going to 2006 to pick up a Christmas present for Verne," explained Marty, "and then, soon, all hell broke loose. It rather turned out that Kimberly got her hands on the time capsule that Haven buried yesterday. The thing is, it wouldn't have happened - had I not shown up. So we came back here to replace the time capsule."

"Wow!" Jennifer gasped, stunned. "I haven't travelled through time in so long, I sure have forgotten how risky an adventure that can be. It really is strange that that one of you is from the future, while the other one is from the past. Good luck, you too!"

"Hey, thanks, Jenn," Marty replied, nervously. "I'm, uh, sorry about the carelessness of my older self. If you want me to, I can skip forward a few days in time - and then I could be there to witness the birth of Marlene. I feel quite ashamed of my older self."

"That's very nice of you to offer, Marty," Jennifer commented, "but it really won't be that necessary. It's not even your older self's fault, so I really don't blame him about his need to be on the road. As important as sure family is, he could face some rather serious consequences if he was to actually go against his contractual agreements."

"Yeah, right, okay," Marty replied, nervously. He suddenly felt worried that he might become a slave to his career. "Uh, Jenn, I know I shouldn't quite be asking you this - but where is my older self right now? From what I understand, I'm on a tour?"

"Right," Jennifer replied, as she then reached into her purse to grab a calendar. As she scrutinized the calendar, she added, "It looks like you are currently in Burnaby, British Columbia. I sure wish I can be on the road with you right now - but, with the baby due in a few days, I'm in no condition to be doing any extensive travelling."

Marty suddenly threw his arms around Jennifer, as he said, "I, uh, wish you luck on the baby. I'll talk to you a little later. I'd really like to think that my future self would care about our family. I hope I can, at least, be there for the birth of Marty Jr."

"Try not to worry about it, Marty," Jennifer commented, as she hugged Marty back and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I just wish my damn internet connection wasn't down at home. I shouldn't even be outside my house right now, until it is time to go into the maternity ward. I have to admit that I feel rather appehensive right now."

"Thanks, Jenn," Marty replied, as he and Haven started to head back to the rest of the group. He wondered why Haven was real quiet. "We're back, you guys. I really could go for some BLTs right now. If you don't mind, I like to have three of them."

"I'll have three BLTs, too," added Haven. "I can also go for a couple bowls of chicken dumpling soup. It's always good stuff, and I really love the dumplings that come with the soup. That is, of course, if you can afford it. I guess I'm just feeling hungry."

"I'll have two bowls of chicken dumpling soup, too," added Marty. "It really looks like, uh, Marty's in Burnaby right now. Burnaby, British Columbia, that is. I'm sure worried about the whole contract thing. I mean, shouldn't family really be important, too?"

"I'd just try not to worry so much," Jules replied, reassuringly. "Sure, I don't mind if you get three BLTs and two bowls of chicken dumpling soup. They rather make nice dumplings here. You know, I'd like to be able to learn to make dumplings like that."

"I'd rather have three fish sandwiches," commented Verne, "but I'll have two bowls of chicken dumpling soup, as well." Turning to Marty, he added, "Hey, uh, Fox, you sure look tense. I just hope you're okay. I know you're worried about Jennifer, but we can still be there to support her. I mean, Marty simply had to do what he needed to do."

"I'll just have two things of mozzarella sticks," Patti added, "with some extra marinara sauce. They make rather great mozzarella sticks here, Fox and Emily. I really have to admit, I'm glad they took down the aerobics studio - and replaced it with the cafe."

Marty really had to admit that he felt cheated out on the fact that the building really wasn't a cafe during the years of his prime. Aside from having a few snack machines inside, the aerobics certainly didn't provide any food. It just wasn't the same.


	10. Chapter 9

_August 23, 1997  
2:00 PM PDT_

"I could almost go for a fourth sandwich," Jules commented. "Anyway, I think I'll just have some dessert. This place serves rather good ice cream. I'll have two scoops of chip and mint on a chocolate-dipped waffle cone. What about the rest of you?"

"Hey, Brown, I thought I told you never to come in here!" called out a very menacing voice. Marty sighed to himself, as he expected for that to happen sometime. He sure seemed to have a way of attracting bullies to the cafe of whatever era he was in.

"Hey, Rajan," Jules said, as he turned aound, "why don't you and your pathetic punk friends just turn around and leave? We ain't gonna be terrorized! You guys may think that you're so tough, but you jerks are rather nothing but cowards. You always have to have your little jerk friends with you, wherever you go. Now, just go bugger off!"

"Who do you think you are to talk to us like that, Julie?" Rajan sneered. "Do you think anybody in this world can take you seriously, when you happen to have a rather girly name - and your father happens to be the biggest lunatic in town? Dream on, Julie!"

"Excuse me," Patti said, as she abruptly stood up, "I don't know who you think you are, but we're eating dinner. You leave my fiance alone, and I think he really has a lovely name. Well, let me tell you, creep - you really have nothing on Jules Verne!"

"Well, lookie what we got here," Rajan sneered, as he made his way over to Patti - who was trying hard to get away. "Pretty nice dress, Patti," he continued. He then began to lift up Patti's skirt, as he added, "Although, I think you'd really look better wearing nothing at all." Marty and everyone else at the table abruptly stood up.

"Rajan, why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Patti demanded, as she tried to force Rajan off of her. However, Rajan was rather more powerful - as he began to grab onto Patti. "Jules, please help me!" Patti cried out, in a very anguished voice.

"Gimme a kiss," Rajan insisted, as Patti was struggling against him. "You want it! You know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you." Marty suddenly felt horrified, as this seemed all too familiar to him. He began to feel very bad for Patti.

"Shut your filthy mouth," Patti snapped, as she reached out to slap Rajan. "I'm not that kind of girl!" The gang just ran to the other side of the cafe, where Rajan was continuing to harass Patti. Marty noticed that Jules face was really red with anger.

The gang members all gasped, as Rajan insisted, "Oh, maybe you are - and you just don't know it yet." Jules was now really boiling with anger over the harassment. The rest of the cafe patrons really looked stunned, as though they couldn't believe what was happening. Jennifer glanced up from her terminal, as she looked so disgusted.

"Get your meat hooks off of me," Patti demanded, with anger. She suddenly had an idea, as she bit rather hard into Rajan's arm. Rajan cried out with pain, and then he pushed Patti to the ground. Everyone in the cafe watched on with great shock.

Marty quickly pushed Rajan into his gang, as they all fell in domino-like fashion. Marty ran outside, as he looked around for some transportation aid. He quickly caught sight of two little girls who were boarding in front of the courthouse. He was relieved.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Marty called, as he began to chase after the girls. This was so familiar to him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop, little girl! Little girl, stop! Look!"

Marty lifted the little girl off the skateboard, as he began to skate on it. He ignored the little girl's protest, as he just needed to get away from the gang. He had every intention to give the skateboard back to her. After all, he wasn't exactly a thief!

Marty just held on to the back of cars, as he skated behind them. He was sweating quite profusely, as he saw Rajan and her gang hop into a car. They began to drive after Marty. He let go and stepped over, as Rajan and his gang really flew into the manure truck. Rajan's car and all the bullies were suddenly full of manure.

"I hate manure!" cried out the gang member who looked so much like a Dixon, as he was spitting some it out of her mouth. Marty quite burst out laughing, as Haven ran up to join him. Marty and Haven then ran back towards the hoverboard girls.

"Hey, thanks, kid," Marty commented, as he handed the skateboard back to the little girl. As he took a very close look at the little girl, he quite quickly realized the little girl was Haven Brown herself! He was rather shocked that he actually took from Haven's younger self - or older self, depending on how you looked at it. She looked so short.

"Why did you take my skateboard?" demanded Haven '97, as she had a look of great anger and hurt on her face. "Just what's the big idea? Are you always in this habit of stealing toys from small children? Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"Look, Haven, we really do apologize for what happened," Haven '06 explained, to her younger self. "We just defended your brothers from Rajan Unger and his gang members - and they were out to get Fox. He's usually not like this. I promise."

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Haven '97, in an irate voice. "How do you know my name, anyway?" After she took a close look at her older self, she added, "You really do a bit familiar to me. You just look a lot like my mother. I still don't understand why your boyfriend stole the skateboard from me. I thought that was very rude to do."

"We do apologize, sweetheart," Patti added, as she lifted up the young girl. "Do you know how Kimberly O'Malley and her gang is always always picking on you? We quite have the very same problem, which Rajan Unger and his gang. They sure are bigger than Fox - so he just needed some, uh, transportation aid to get away from them."

"Fox even made these punks crash into manure," Verne added, smiling widely. "These punks sure got what they deserved. They'll just have to go home being all stinky, and they may also have to take their car in to be repaired. Fox really got them good!"

"I see!" A big smile crept across her face, as Haven '97 added, "Oh, hey, Fox, if I let you have my skateboard again - you can really make Kimberly O'Malley and her gang crash into manure, as well. You could give these very nasty girls a taste of their own medicine, too. Then you'll be the real hero of this town. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"He could maybe do that another time," Haven '06 replied, somewhat crypically. "It's been quite nice meeting you, and we do apologize again about your skateboard. We better get going, though. You have a great day, and Kimberly sure is a real dick!"

"I could take you out for ice cream tonight, Haven," Patti offered, as she set Haven '97 back on the ground. Turning to the others, she asked, "What should we do right now? I was thinking we should maybe get together with some other friends, and..."

"Hey, look!" called out Bobby. "There are the Ungers! The nice Ungers, that is. Let's go join them. We could maybe go out to the new waterpark this afternoon. It's sure awesome how this town is expanding." Turning to Jules and Patti, he asked, "So are you two planning to move to Hilldale, after you get married? I'd love to live there!"

"No, I don't think so," Jules replied. "It might be considered an awesome place to live now - but I'll bet that, ten to twenty years from now, that place will become a dump. We really can't trust fads to live forever. The novelty will wear off, sooner or later."

"Hey, you guys," Verne greeted, as the Unger siblings joined them. "We have some friends here who are visiting us. Their names are Fox J Michael and Emily Green. He distantly is related to Michael J Fox." Turning to Marty and Haven, he added, "They are the nice Ungers. The boys are Rex and Ron, and the girls are Rita and Rose."

"Hi, Fox and Emily," commented one of the male Ungers. "It's hard to believe that my uncle, Raymond, is also called Rex. I can see you folks did quite stick it to our cousin, Rajan. We were just cracking up, when we saw they were all covered in manure."

"It was Fox who made them crash into manure," Verne explained, laughing. "We were thinking about going to this new waterpark. We can find a few extra swimsuits for our visitors. It's a warm day, and I could go for a dip. The waterslides are so awesome."

"It really looks like you guys are comprised of two pairs of identical twins," commented Marty. "I think that is rather awesome. I sometimes wonder what it'd be like to have a twin. Are the four of you really quadruplets, by any chance? How old are you guys?"

"Naa, we're two years apart," replied one of the girls, laughing. "Rex and Ron are nineteen, and Rose and I are seventeen. None of us have ever gotten along with Rajan. Our mother, Regina, was rather the 'odd one' in her family. She decided to keep the name 'Unger' after marriage, to keep that name from being disgraced."

"Hey, if you guys don't mind," Jules commented, "Verne and I would sure like to have a little talk with, uh, Fox and Emily. We'll be back with you guys later. We just wished to, uh, touch base with our old friends. We shouldn't be gone for too long at all."

Marty was stunned, as he and Haven followed Jules and Verne. He sure felt tempted to spend a few hours at the new waterpark, but he was also very unsure of whether it really was a good idea. He didn't wish to inadvertantly create a time paradox.


	11. Chapter 10

_August 23, 1997  
2:30 PM PDT_

"Our parents are out of town for the weekend," Jules explained, "and I must say that I really miss you as a teenager, Marty. It sure feels strange to see you as a teenager from the future, Haven. It's rather amazing just how the whole concept of time travel works. Don't you think it was a little risky to call yourself Fox J Michael, though?"

"Actually, that was my idea," Haven replied, blushing. "He used the name Alex PJ Fox in 2006, so I felt it'd be rather nice to flip the name around. I mean, there really are a few people with Fox for a first name - and some have Michael as a last name, too."

"I hadn't even thought of that idea," Marty added. "It looks like the hoverboards and the flying cars haven't invented, yet. This doesn't look quite that different from 1986 at all. I guess all the major inventions will happen after the turn of the century."

"I sure regret that we'll be too old for the hoverboard," Verne commented, sighing. "I guess there's no legal limit on how old is too old, but I'm very sure society would think me as odd , if I was to be seen seen riding around on what is considered a kid's toy."

"You'll never be too old for hovercars, though," Jules replied, smiling broadly. "I have to admit that I rather find the name Fox J Michael to be quite interesting. There does seem to be this new trend of naming boys Fox. Anyway, I was real pleased with how you made Rajan Unger and his gang crash into a manure truck. They deserved it!"

"So who were the members of Rajan's gang, anyway?" asked Marty. "I mean, I did recognize one as resembling Mark and Matt Dixon - and another one I recognize as Marluxia Canata from 1975. The last one I sure can recognize as Chester Nogura."

"Benny Canata is the son of Marluxia and Betsy," explained Verne. "Max Dixon is the son of Matt and Heather, who were married for quite a few years. Bruce Nogura is a half-brother to Chester Nogura and Leslie O'Malley. What happened was, soon after the birth of Bruce - his father actually ended up cheating on his wife, Catherine."

"What my brother means is," added Jules, "is that Charlie Nogura actually cheated on his wife, Catherine - who was later on married Ryan O'Malley. So Ryan and Catherine are the parents of Kimberly, Nicole, and Leslie. So that's what ended up happening."

"Oh, hi, you guys," Jennifer commented, as she walked up to the gang. "It will seem like a surreal experience, as I'm giving birth to Marlene. Next year, Marty Jr will sure be born - and it seems so strange to think I've already met him a few times before."

"I see what you mean," Marty agreed, nodding. "It's just strange that we showed up at a time when you were nine months pregnant. I rather wish my older self wasn't on the road at this time. You must feel so nervous about becoming a new mother. I sure can imagine it feels strange to think you won't be seeing her for the first time."

"You know, Jennifer," Jules added, "I was thinking it'd be very neat if Patti and I had our first child at around the same time that Marty Jr was born. Remember, we'd sure be more than happy to stand by your side in the delivery room. Just let me know."

"I guess I won't quite be a typical mother," Jennifer replied, laughing. Suddenly, the ringing of a telephone could be heard. "I do have a call to take," Jennifer explained, as she reached for her cellphone. "Hello! Oh, hi, honey! That'll be so great! I'm very glad you were able to work it out! I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, honey!"

"Was that my older self?" Marty asked, as Jennifer hung up. As Jennifer nodded, he added, "He didn't say anything about me being here - did he? He is planning to come home to see the birth of Marlene? I really do hope that's what's going to happen!"

"That's right!" Jennifer replied, beaming. "He had four concerts booked for next week, but his manager agreed to postpone them. My husband is quite persuasive, and it'll be so great to have him with me. I feel so much better, now - and a lot less anxious."

"That's such a relief," Marty replied, sighing. "I was about to wonder what became of my older self. I guess I could've just asked Haven, but I figured she wouldn't want to tell me - as I know her father is always saying that it's just not good to know so much about your own destiny. So I really didn't wish to place her in such a bad position."

"I guess there would've been no real harm in me telling you," Haven replied, softly. As she turned to Jennifer, she added, "Good luck with the baby, Jenn. You know, it quite feels strange to see the years of my youth in a new life. I guess that really must have been similar to how Marty felt, the both times that he went back to the year 1975."

"That was quite about two years before our parents met," Verne pointed out, "in the Sabrina-altered timeline. Of course, we all know that the two of them really met back in 1885. Even to this day, it's rather confusing to remember growing up in two eras."

"Of course, I wasn't even in Hill Valley in that year," Jennifer commented. "Well, I feel very exhausted right now - I guess I'd better start heading home. I guess I'll wish the two of you good luck in setting right whatever went wrong. Take care, both of you!"

"Thank you, Jennifer," Marty replied, as he threw his arms around her. As Jennifer headed to her car, he turned to Haven ans said, "I would guess my older self quite doesn't remember this experience - but I guess he will, once we leave this year."

"I guess that's how temporal amnesia works," suggested Haven. "I mean, could you imagine having a conversation with your younger self - while remembering the same conversation from when you _were_ your younger self? It would seem forced."

"So what about that conversation between the Bills and the Teds?" asked Verne. As Marty looked rather confused, he added, "Oops, I'm very sorry, Marty. I guess you haven't watched that movie. Well, you should see it - when it comes out in 1989."

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Haven," agreed Marty. "I could still remember the time when Doc and I headed one week into the future, to pick up a video game for Verne that wasn't quite released yet. It was then that we found out what happened if you stayed in the future for over 24 hours. It was just quite a scary experience for me."

"I can imagine it would be," Haven replied, softly. "It feels quite strange to think that, even though I'm in my past, you're still in your future. You know, it's just a good thing that the manure truck was parked on the other side of the courthouse this time."

"I totally agree," Marty replied, nodding. "You know, before I had all these time travel adventures, I never realized just how bad the Ungers could be - as I was just so used to the the idea of the Ungers being a lackey of the bullies, if you know what I mean."

"I still can't believe you stole the skateboard from me," Haven said, laughing. "I guess I'll remember the event, shortly after I return to 2006. It's sure so amazing how much I've grown since then. I was so short back then - and look at me, now! I'm so tall!"

"You know, it was somewhat amazing how Marty Jr didn't steal my skateboard," Jules replied, laughing, "the one time he was rather stuck here, and he was chased around by Miff. Although, I guess that was because he already had his father's skateboard."

"Right, and he was temporarily posing as his father," Verne added. "After all, they both look alike. It's hard to believe that he'll be born sometime next year. It seems surreal to think of meeting him through the natural course of time - and as a baby, instead of the teenage boy that we've known him as when we met him before. "

"Yeah, I understand what you mean, Verne," commented Jules. "I really wonder who Harmony is, though. Come to think of it, I rather remember Harmony looking a lot like my fiance, Patti." Jules then broke out into a huge smile, as he added, "Oh, I know! I have a feeling she may be our daughter. By the way, Haven, you sure have grown!"

"At least, you didn't stay short into adulthood," Marty commented, sighing. He had to admit he quite envied Haven's height. "I guess we'd better join the rest of the crowd. I never meant to steal that skateboard from you. I was just in a hurry to get away."

"I understand," Haven replied, softly. "I thought it was so funny how you took from your daughter in 2006 - and, before that, you took from your sister in 1975. It sure feels like quite an interesting experience, being able to see my childhood years from an entirely different angle. It's also interesting to interact with your younger self."

"Hey, you guys," Patti called out, as the time travellers walked up. "These are some great friends of ours, Bethany Logan and Bridget Meyer. We figured we might head over to the new waterpark in town. Are you folks still feeling up for the idea?"

As Marty took a real close look at Bridget and Bethany, she recognized them as the girls that he first met when he was crying near the railroad tracks - shortly after his return from 1885. The girls later on became good friends with Jules and Verne.

"We'd be more than happy to come along," Marty replied, as he figured they might as well have some fun. "I'm, uh, Fox J Michael - and this is my girlfriend, Emily Green. An exciting waterpark is something I could sure go for right now. It just sounds like fun."

"It's a great pleasure to meet the two of you," Bridget replied, warmly. "I must say it's quite neat how this town is growing. I rather wonder what the town will be like twenty years from now. I can imagine Hilldale will become a real dump by them. I really wasn't ever the type of person to be such a huge sucker for whatever the latest fad was."


	12. Chapter 11

_August 23, 1997  
5:30 PM PDT_

"We've had quite a lot of fun," Marty commented, as the crowd was getting ready to leave the waterpark. "I really do wish we could stay longer - but Emily and I, uh, just have to head home to San Francisco. We, uh, promised Emily's parents we'd come to their house and join them for supper. I must say it was nice spending time with you!"

"It was great to meet you, too," replied Bridget. "You really do remind me of Marty McFly, and you sure look a lot like him. I can just remember that day he was crying brokenly in our backyard, because his friend died. My heart sure went out to him."

"Bridget lives right next to the railroad tracks," Bethany explained, "right across the street from Hilldale. We later saw something that looked quite like a demolished car. We were never able to figure out why anyone would possibly drive on the tracks?"

Marty suddenly felt very uneasy, as he knew exactly what those girls were referring to. That had been quite the scariest experience of his life, as he managed to get out of the car right in the nick of time. He didn't wish to relive that whole experience.

"Anyway, Marty was just a nice fellow," continued Bridget. "I'm real pleased with how successful he has been in his music career. I guess his first child will be born sometime within the next week. I wonder what the child may be like. It feels so strange to think that we have our own celebrity in this town, and I knew him before he was famous."

"I'm sure that must've been wonderful," Haven replied, nervously. "We, uh, just met Marty a few times ourselves. So you said you girls are dating Rex and Ron? I'm quite sure you girls are rather pleased by the very prospect of becoming sisters in law."

"We'll sure become one rather happy family," Rex replied, as he put his arm around Bridget. "These two have sure been close, they're already a little like sisters. I sure think it's awesome how we've gone from being childhood friends to being couples."

"Rita and I have been dating each other for a long time, as well," added Bobby. "It just feels wonderful to think of how we'll grow into one big family. Verne had dated Rose for a few months - but things didn't work out quite well, so they went back to being childhood friends. At least, they didn't end up becoming real bitter enemies."

"Basically, the spark just wasn't there," Rose explained, quietly. "He's a great friend and all, but that's about all we could ever be. Neither of us wanted to admit that we had a lack of chemestry between us, though - until we couldn't go on any longer."

"It would've been neat to marry into the family," Verne added, "but, when all is said and done, what's most important is that we all just remain being good friends. After all, we know how that could lead to an unhappy marriage, which we don't want."

"It's weird how we have two sets of twins in our immediate family," Rita added. "The four of us have always really felt close. The even weirder thing is, we also have two cousins who also are twins - who are named Rachel and Ronny. The thing is, they're currently only ten years old - but they are already just as bad as Rajan Unger is."

"It's sometimes very hard to believe that Rajan Unger is our cousin," Rex said, with a heavy sigh. "I mean, we've never gotten along with them. His father is nearly as bad as he is, so he's really never learned how to treat other people in a respectful way."

"Uncle Ralph and Aunt Rissy were always such holy terrors," commented Ron. "So, as a result, they would end up raising children to be such terrors, as well. Uncle Ray was also a real terror, and he has a baby boy named Rafe. Little Rafe might actually seem rather harmless enough now, but I rue the day the baby actually learns how to talk."

Marty shuddered, as he knew that Rafe would grow up to become Data from Griff's gang. He still remembered what a huge terror Data could be. It felt very strange to think of him as being a tiny baby. He realized that Griff Tannen was also just a very tiny baby in this time period. The very concept just seemed all too surreal to Marty.

"Well, anyway," Jules commented, "it's been great spending the afternoon together like this. Verne and I both want to spend time alone with Fox and Emily, before they have to head back to San Francisco. We could maybe all get together tomorrow."

"Have a great evening, honey," Patti replied, as she threw her arms around Jules. As she turned to Marty and Haven, she added, "It was quite a nice pleasure to meet the two of you. I hope to meet the two of you again. You make such a sweet couple!"

"Hey, thanks," Marty replied, nervously. "I, uh, just wish the two of you luck on your marriage. All of you, have a wonderful evening!" After Patti and everybody else left, Marty turned to Jules and Verne and added, "It is neat that the two of you really are willing to help us. I think we'll be able to pull this off. We'll have to do this correctly."

"All right, you two," Jules commented, as he stepped into his car. "Let's get in the car, and I'll drive us right over to the Courthouse Square. You said you buried that capsule on the left side of the clock tower, right near where the big tree was standing?"

"That's right, Jules," Haven replied, as she and the others stepped in the car. "It was buried about one foot in front of the roots, facing the street. It should really be easy to find. Now that I think of it, I guess I made it a bit too easy for Kimberly to find."

"So why not just find a different place to..." Verne started to ask. Then, he gasped, "Oh, right, of course! If Kimberly doesn't find it, you''ll have quite no reason to come back here - and I guess that could create a time paradox, right? I just have to admit that the whole thing is making me feel nervous. I guess we'll be just fine, though."

"To be honest, I do feel quite anxious," Haven replied, "especially when I remember this story of how Biff got his hands on the sports almanac and time machine, and he managed to make himself rich - and Doc ended up being committed. It's just scary."

"Oh, yeah, tell me about it," Marty replied, shuddering. "I just felt even worse for my other self, though. As Biff thought I was my other self, and he actually tried to shoot me for asking me about the almanac - well, you could probably figure out the rest."

"I sometimes have nightmares about that," commented Verne, "and I haven't even experienced that awful world. In fact, it was really before Dad ended up in the Old West - where he really met my mother, and then Jules and I actually came to be."

"I guess I'll have to tell Patti about the time machine, eventually," Jules added. "We're at the Courthouse Square. We actually came here to do this important task. We really better get to work. So, Haven, are you positive that your younger self isn't here? The space-time continuum could be at great risk, if your younger self was around here."

"Don't worry, Jules," Haven replied, smiling. "I'm pretty certain the minor incident with the skateboard really wouldn't affect what I do during the rest of the day. Now that I think of it, I now remember being at the roller rink with my friends at this time."

"I have the shovel here," Verne called out, "as well this bottle carrying the collection of fakes. As Haven would quite remember where she buried it, I'll simply let her take care of the take. That way, we could just see to it that we don't mess anything up."

Marty watched on, as Haven grabbed the shovel from Verne. She made a circle in the ground, and then she lifted up the patch of dirt. She pulled out the old bottle with her card collection in it, and she gently dropped in the other bottle. She quite gently lifted up the patch of dirt, as she placed it over the hole. She then smiled triumphantly.

"That was easy," Haven commented, as she let out a sigh of relief. "We finally have quite the important task complete. I sure guess it's about time for Marty to bring me back to the future, where I belong - and then for him to get back home to his time."

"Just hop in the car," Jules suggested, "and I'll drive the two of you over to Hill Valley Park. I guess Marty will have to stay with you in the future long enough to make sure the plan worked. It wouldn't be good for him to leave you stranded in a bad future."

"Oh, I would never do something like that that!" exclaimed Marty, just as everyone stepped into the car. "It's not something I would ever dream of doing to anyone. It felt awful enough, when Doc actually convinced me to leave Jennifer behind in that terrible world. At least, the timeline changed around her - but I just felt so bad."

"I don't want to bug Dad about the time machine," Haven added. "It'd just feel awful to end up being stranded in a world where Dad is dead. I have to admit I do feel real anxious about returning to the future. It may be a good idea to give up time travel."

Marty suddenly remembered what his older self and Haven said, when all of them had shown up in 1975. Even with all the drawbacks of time travel, Marty wasn't certain he would ever wish to give up such a hobby - even though he could go for a long break.

"Time travel can be a rather enriching hobby," Jules commented, "but I agree that there are a lot of risks involved. Of course, Verne and I would not even exist - if it wasn't for time travel. For that matter, Haven, neither would you. You do have to take extreme caution, though - as there is sure the major risk of a time paradox."


	13. Chapter 12

_June 9, 2006  
6:30 PM PDT_

"It really feels great to be home again," Haven commented, as soon as the DeLorean broke the time barrier. "I just hope that our plan worked. Why don't we head over to the cafe, and then I can show you how the internet works. Later tonight, we can call up Kimberly's sister, Nicole. She's really a lot nicer than either of her sisters are."

"Well, it's good to know there is at least one nice girl in the family," commented Marty, as he prepared to land on the ground. I guess it'll sure take about a few hours for the ripple effect to catch up, and then you'll remember me taking the skateboard away."

"I remember it already," Haven replied. "I mean, I was there to see you take it away fom my younger self." After a brief pause, Haven burst out laughing - as she said, "I guess you meant from the perspective of my younger self, right? It'd feel very odd."

"Exactly," Marty replied, as he flashed Haven a lopsided smile. "You'll sure get used to it eventually. At least, it was just one minor event that really changed in your life. For me, my entire family life had actually changed since I first went back in time to 1955. I nearly fainted from all the shock. It took me about a week to really get used to it."

"Oh, yeah, you told me about your old family before," Haven commented. "You said your parents really weren't as successful, your mother really was drunk all the time, and she didn't approve of your relationship with Jennifer. That sounds quite awful."

"Right, and she really had mood swings," Marty added. "There were times when she would just lash out, and really say some hurtful things to me. Like this one time, just over a week before I went back in time, she was actually yelling at me about what a disappointment I was to her - and it really just lead to me having such a bad day."

"Does that ever make things rather hard or you?" Haven asked, softly. "I mean, your mother is obviously more loving in the improved timeline - but, seeing as how she was technically the same person who actually lashed out at you in the original timeline..."

"Well, I'll admit I was rather leary for some time," Marty replied, as he turned off the ignition. "I soon adjusted to the fact that different experiences made her a different person. So I really was able to adjust to the idea that this new version of my mother really was a patient and loving woman, so I soon stopped being so afraid of her."

"It sounds as though you'd had quite the unusual experience," Haven replied, just as she stepped out of the DeLorean. "Anyway, Marty, how about just going to the cafe and grabbing some doughnut holes and coffee - and we could go on the internet?"

"I'd love that, Haven," Marty replied, as he shut the DeLorean door. "I knew about the roots of Griff Tannen and Rafe Unger, but it does feel quite strange to find out how Chester Nogura and Leslie O'Malley are connected. It is quite a weird feeling."

"So you came here from December of 1986?" Haven asked. "I could imagine it might feel like a major shock to go from rather cold weather to rather warm weather. I do enjoy the Christmas season, though - where many of the houses are decorated."

"Yeah, that's always nice," agreed Marty, as the duo headed out of the park. "I think it'd be rather safe to leave the packages in the car. I don't believe anyone would just show up and stow off in that machine, and the Tannens sure don't seem like the type of people to hang out in parks. I'm glad I wore appropriate clothes for the weather."

oooooooooo

"It so nice to see you two here again," Lou III greeted, as Marty and Haven stepped into the cafe. "Would the two of you like more coffee and doughnut holes? We'll sure have to do something about those bullies that come in here and terrorize people."

"That would be great, Lou," Haven replied, "and then we were going to spend some time on the internet. The weather outside is great, so we decided it was best not to let some bullies ruin the day for us. We really wouldn't want to let these punks win."

"Now that's the spirit," Lou III said, admiringly. "It's great to see you're not afraid to take a stand to the bullies, Alex. It's so great that a fine young man like you is really such a fighter. You remind me a little of Marty, back when he went to our school. He sure was a nice guy, but he sure was never the kind to take such flack from bullies."

"Hey, thank you so much," Marty replied, as he grabbed the coffee and the doughnut holes from Lou III. "It's really been nice chatting with you, and Haven and I are about to head over to the internet. Thank you for everything Lou. Have a great evening."

As Marty and Haven headed to where the computer terminals were, Marty felt a little nervous. He was quite curious to find out how those things worked. He did have a bit of experience with computers, but he was very certain that the computer technology had advanced by far. It was amazing how things have changed within twenty years.

Marty quickly caught sight of this sign that read "Please press thumb to plate to start computer!" Just as Marty pressed his thumb to the plate, the moniter turned on. The first thing Marty quite noticed was the flashing mailbox on the top right of the screen that indicated he had two messages. He also noticed icons to the left of the screen.

"What are those things, Haven?" Marty whispered, confused. "What are these icons supposed to do?" Marty clicked on the mailbox icon, and he quickly saw he had three new messages. "So I guess this is what email really is. This is a rather nifty feature."

"Yeah, for the most part it is," Haven replied. Suddenly, her eyes sure grew wide - as she gasped, "Increase your penis size by four to five inches? That just happens to be one of the bad things about email. Spam, which is really the equivalent to junk mail."

"I guess I'd quite better not read these," Marty commented, "as these are really for my older self." He then noticed something that was near the top of the program. "It says 'search'! I sure wonder what it does! Well, let's think of what to search for. I'm tempted to search for my name, but that could be quite risky. Maybe Huey Lewis?"

"I guess it's okay to search for Huey Lewis," Haven replied. "Whaever you do, don't seach for yourself. You know how Dad is always saying that you should never know too much about your own destiny. The risk of doing so could really be too great."

Just as Marty clicked on the "search" button, the window in front of him changed. In the input space on top, there were the letters "http" - that were followed by a colon and two slashes. Then there were just three W's, and the words "google" and "com" were seen - and each was separated by a period. Marty really found this confusing.

"Let's type in the words 'Huey' and 'Lewis'," suggested Marty, "and just see what we come up with. I doubt they've achieved just the same level of notability as, say, Led Zeppelin. It'll be interesting to see what Huey Lewis is up to these days, though."

"Actually, Marty, it might not be quite a good idea to..." Haven started to protest, as she realized it was too late. "It just says there are 2,020,000 search results for Huey Lewis! This first result says 'Huey Lewis and The News - Front Page', and that second result says 'Huey Lewis - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia'. We should stop here."

"Wikipedia really sounds nice," Marty replied. "I'm rather tempted to read more about Huey Lewis, but I guess it might be risky to find out too much. I do wonder if I myself have a Wikipedia article. I know, it's really not a very good idea to click and find out."

"We'd probably better stop here," Haven commented, as her cellphone rang. She just answered with, "Hello, Haven Brown speaking! Oh, hello, Nicole! I really was about to call you about that later tonight. I can imagine it'd be quite embarassing for her. Well, she's gotten what she rather deserved. All right, you, too! Take care and good bye."

"So our plan worked?" Marty asked, excitedly. As Haven grinned widely and nodded, Marty let out a little cheer. "It really feels wonderful to know that everything worked out according to our plan. Well, thank you for showing me how the internet works."

"So you're heading back to 1986, now?" Haven asked. "I will miss you. Granted, your older self will still be here - so it was very fun doing things together like this. It rather feels strange to think you'll go back home, and then just see me as a tiny baby girl."

"It'll feel odd for me, too," Marty replied, as he threw his arms around Haven. "It was very great being able to have another adventure like this together. I'm just so happy we able to prevent Kimberly from getting rich from your collection. You take care!"

"Thank you, Marty," Haven replied. "It was nice being able to briefly see my younger self. Come to think of it, the ripple effect is beginning to catch up. I'm just starting to remember the skateboard incident, from the perspective of my younger self. It's just going to take some time to get real used to this. At least, nothing else has changed."

"You take care, Haven," Marty replied, as he headed outside of the cafe. He felt very pleased to know that things quite worked out for the best. He was feeling pretty tired from spending so much time in the future, even if he did end up having a lot of fun. 


	14. Epilogue

_December 21, 1986  
__1:30 PM PST_

Marty took in a deep breath, as soon as the DeLorean broke the time barrier. He was happy to be at home. He might have to take a break for about a month. It was just a relief, though, that he managed to prevent Kimberly O'Malley from becoming rich.

He was also rather relieved to know that his future self would be beside Jennifer, by the time she gives birth to Marlene. He figured that Marty Jr would be conceived not long after the birth of Marlene, as he just knew that Marty Jr would be born by June of 1998. It was strange to think his future son's birthday would be close to his own.

He reached for the package, as he hoped Verne would quite appreciate the work that went into picking up his present. As he landed the DeLorean on the ground and drove out of Hill Valley Park, he was so mesmorized by all the colourfully decorated houses.

It sure felt strange to think that the weather was much cooler outside, as both his trip to 2006 and 1997 ended up taking place in the summer. This was certainly no weather for spending time at an outdoor waterpark, as it would be way too cold to do so.

As soon as he arrived back at the Browns home, he'd wrap up Verne's present - and then he'd sure have to take a nap. He had experienced a real similar type of jet lag, when he returned from the year 1975 just the other day. It was yet another one of the many wonders of time travel. He did have plenty of fun in the future, though.

As soon as he finally reached the Brown's house, he took in quite a huge sigh. Would he really feel comfortable about telling Doc everything he did in the future? The most important thing was that he actually managed to pick up Verne's Christmas present.

"Marty! Marty!" called out Jules and Verne, as Marty stepped into the house. He was sure stunned that the kids were both so anxious to see him. Verne would still have to wait four days to receive his present. After all, that was just the way things went.

"Oh, hi, Marty," Doc commented, as he stepped into the room. "The kids really were anxious about being able to make gingerbread houses with you. It is quite neat that the kids really have the Christmas spirit inside of them. However, I really do want to hear Christmas music that's more contemporary, instead of all this choir stuff."

"Well, Haven did recommend that I pick up these CDs," Marty commented, just as he pulled out a few CDs by The Trans-Siberian Orchestra. "Now, don't let this name fool you. It is a bunch of Christmas songs that are done by a hard rock orchestra."

"I guess we could give them a listen," Doc replied, "but I still rather wish you kids had some more appreciation for Nat King Cole. I'll admit that it does bother me just a little that you kids sure don't like his music. I mean, what's wrong with Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire? It really doesn't all have to be Silent Night and Joy to the World."

"I'm sorry, Doc," Marty replied, nervously, "I guess it's just memories of my childhood youth. When we went to grade school, we quite sang a lot of Christmas carols - and, well, I just miss the days of my youth. Although, if it sure makes you feel any better, I'd gladly choose Chestnuts Roasting over songs like I'll Be Home For Christmas."

"Now he's really the man after my own heart," Clara added, as she stepped into the room. "I don't care for those very sappy more poppish type of songs. So, Marty, do you happen to have any special plans for spending Christmas with your family?"

"Well, Dave seems to be too much of a workaholic these days," Marty commented, with a weary sigh. "He calls it a 'silly sentimental farce'. I really hate to say it, but I almost prefer Dave from the original timeline. Linda has just been giving me quite a cold shoulder. I think she's sore about me hanging out with her boyfriend, Kevin."

"You could feel free to spend Christmas with us," Clara offered. "As for Linda, I really think she quite needs to get over herself. I mean, it's not like she owns Kevin. Also, it is not her place to tell you who you can be friends with. To me, that is just wrong."

"She sure is being stubborn," agreed Marty. "Well, I'm going to head into the guest room and take a little nap. Then I'll get Verne's present wrapped later this evening. Jennifer and I would be happy to make gingerbread houses with you all tonight."

"You have a very good rest, Marty," Doc called out, as Marty began to head off to the guest room. "Maybe you and Jennifer can ride around town with us tonight, so that we can see all the pretty Christmas lights. It may not sound real romantic, but that would be a very nice activity we could do together as one extended family."

"That sounds wonderful, Doc," Marty replied, as he headed into the guest room. He had quite a lot of nice memories of celebrating Christmas with his family, even in the timeline where his parents weren't as successful. It was a wonderful time of year!

oooooooooo

Later that evening, after Jules and Verne went to bed, Marty and Jennifer decided to take a ride around town - as they quite admired all the Christmas lights. Marty told his girlfriend about his adventures in the future, as well - as she listened on, intrigued.

"I can't quite believe you caught me at a time when I was almost in labour," Jennifer said, as she burst out laughing. "It's so nice to know that your older self was able to work things out with your agent. I guess it means our future will be successful."

"That's quite true, Jenn," Marty replied, as he flashed his girlfriend a lopsided smile. "I guess there are some drawbacks that can come with the life of a rock star, though. If anything, it sounds like living such a luxurious life may not be all that it's cracked up to be. Don't get me wrong, though. I still have a desire to become a famous rock star."

"You might become the Michael J Fox of rock music," purred Jennifer. "Of course, you would be uniquely your own person - but I can imagine such comparisons will be made during the height of your fame. Gee, Marty, listen to me talk! I sound so confident!"

"I think I know too much about my own future already," commented Marty. "It turned out that my older self was playing in Burnaby, Vancouver - on that day I came to visit 1997. Of course, this was the town that Michael J Fox grew up in. It's interesting!"

"It's hard to believe Haven is only a tiny baby, now," observed Jennifer. "So you took the skateboard from young Haven in 1997? I quite remember how you took from your sister, back when we were in 1975. You actually took from your daughter in 2006?"

"I was rather shocked, when I realized it," Marty replied. "The ironic thing is, Haven sure looked short in 1997 - while, as a teenager, she's as tall as Clara. She also has this thing for Goldie Wilson III. It would be real interesting, if the two of them really ended up... you know. I wonder who Goldie Wilson III originally married, though."

"You mean, like the first time we ended up in 2015?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah, that was before Doc ended up in the Old West - and meeting Clara. Come to think of it, I very much am curious of who Marty Jr would've originally married. Of course, he very well might not have married at all. He was a very unconfident young fellow back then."

"That is sure true," Marty replied. "Also, when Doc first went to the year 2015, both of our children ended up being in prison. You know, if I hadn't taken that original trip to 1955, I do wonder how our future might end up being different in that timeline."

"Let's not worry about what if," purred Jennifer. "So is Linda still giving you this cold shoulder treatment? If anything, she should be happy that you like his boyfriend. It sounds like she is acting very possessive of her boyfriend. She needs to grow up!"

"I'm trying not to let it get to me," Marty commented, as he pulled over to the side. "I quite feel more concerned about Dave, though. His attitude is quite similar to the one Alex P Keaton had in the Christmas of 1983. It's sure scary that one thing we have in common is that we both almost had bad futures, with terrible attitudes towards life."

"It was sure scary just how hardened and callous he grew," replied Jennifer. "It's like he not only was so unconcerned about the plight of his own family, but part of it was even his own doing. It was rather disturbing, as though he turned into Biff Tannen!"

"I can't help but feel almost as though we're gossiping about him," commented Marty, "considering that I've met him before. Overall, I'd say he is a decent person. It guess it really is a good thing that we both had the wake-up call that we really needed."

"Well, it's all in the past," Jennifer replied, as she put her arm around Marty. "It'd be very neat if you and Alex could spend Christmas together this year. Well, why don't we take several pictures of these houses. It sure looks as if we aren't going to have such a white Christmas this year, but this is still a beautiful sight - and it's tranquil."

As Marty reached for his camera, he thought of how his girlfriend was right. He also could hardly wait to see the look of great joy on Verne's face, when he would finally open up the present from Marty. He just had a nice feeling that this could be a very special Chistmas. He hoped he'd be able to work things out with Dave and Linda.


End file.
